Life After
by setr
Summary: Ever wonder what life for the infamous pirates would be like after they reach their goals? Join Zoro's family as we catch up with them several years later.
1. Festival Fun

This one is dedicated to _**Aquilaa **_who is in love with Olivia and created Ryoki. I hope you like the name I gave him, sweetheart. This chapter is based on this picture here she drew http:// .us /img528/695/zosanlviaji. jpg (Aquilaa if you want I can take this down, sorry if this bothers you)

**Festival Fun**

Zoro let himself be pulled through the jumbles of people a slight frown on his handsome face. There were people everywhere, out enjoying the festival that surged with life down the streets. Too many people in his opinion, he preferred smaller gatherings it was easier to keeps tabs on everyone that way. With the street full of hyper kids, anxious parents and other festival goers Zoro couldn't help but worry at what could happen. He knew what kind of people there were in this world, had sailed over many vast seas and experienced hundreds of variations of evil. Any one person in this crowd could without warning start a massacre or even worse try to take the one who pulled him onward.

Zoro remembered back several years to the Strawhats adventure on Water 7. He had heard the details from Chopper and how suddenly Robin hadn't been there anymore. One minute the beautiful archaeologist was on the way to a bookstore with the reindeer and the next she was gone, showing up again only to leave the crew. Those had been dark days for the swordsman and he didn't plan on going through anything like that again. Pain and loss were a part of life but losing her would be losing his life.

"Daddy, come on."

Zoro was dragged out of his painful reminiscing by the cause of his worry. The angelic face of his eight year old daughter stared back up at him. Dark green hair framing her pale face, big green-blue eyes showing hints of exasperation. The look on her face was clearly telling him he wasn't moving fast enough for her taste, having unknowingly slowed down for his journey to the past.

"I could carry you and we'd be there in no time." Zoro suggested to the little girl.

She let out an impatient huff, rolling her eyes in a way that made him think she was spending too much time at Nami's house.

"You know you'd just get lost daddy." She said slowly.

He couldn't believe his eight year old daughter was talking to him like he was the child but he shouldn't be surprised, she was mature beyond her years and had inherited her mother's thirst for knowledge. Olivia was no ordinary eight year old girl. Zoro growled playfully at her and with one quick motion scooped her up in his arms, bringing his free hand over to dance fingers over her sides. Olivia giggled and writhed in his strong embrace, trusting him completely to not let her fall.

"Daddy! Stop, no fair." She giggled between breaths.

Bending down Zoro brushed a kiss against her forehead before gently setting her back down on the ground. Olivia beamed up at her father while straightening out her kimono and readjusting the purple sash. Once she was satisfied she once again took Zoro's hand, ready to resume their wanderings. Zoro followed along dutifully, smiling fondly at his daughter. He cherished the moments he spent with her and dreaded the day she would no longer laugh when he scooped her up. The day she was no longer just his little girl.

They were walking towards one of the shops that were selling festival mementos when suddenly a young boy ran into Zoro's leg. The boy stumbled back a few steps and Zoro reached out to steady him, having a kid had instilled more compassion in the ornate swordsman. However compassion or not he was still cautious, even little boys could be thieves. The little boy brushed light orange hair out of his clear blue eyes only to have it fall down again. He smiled sheepishly up at Zoro and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention." His voice was soft and innocent. "Sorry miss, I hope I didn't mess your bootiful dress."

The boy's blue eyes shone as he apologized to Olivia and there was something familiar about them. He examined the boy more carefully, Olivia didn't seem to recognize him so it couldn't be one of her friends but something about those eyes and delicate cheekbones were familiar.

"Ryoki! Don't run off like that."

The little boy looked behind him at the cry and Zoro could only assume he was Ryoki. What was more important to him in that moment was the voice. He should have known the second he laid eyes on the boy. It was a swordsman's duty to be observant, he was getting soft with age and fatherhood. In the back of his mind he started planning a stricter training regime.

"Sorry Dad, but there was this..." Ryoki started to explain but was cut off by his father.

"No excuses young man. And what have I told you about talking to strangers, who are... shit!"

Zoro smirked as the man appeared and noticed him standing there with Olivia. The oh so familiar expletive hissing past his thin lips as usual. Same old cook.

"Oi, don't be teaching my girl bad words, dartbrow."

"Shitty swordsman, what are you doing here?"

Zoro glared at the other man but inside he smiled at the easy familiarity of it all. It didn't matter if he was the world's greatest swordsman, to Sanji he was always going to be the "shitty swordsman" and Zoro found he liked it that way.

"Knitting a sweater." He replied sarcastically, enjoying the familiar twitch in Sanji's ridiculously curled eyebrow.

"No, you're not daddy." Olivia interrupted. "He's taking me to the festival." She answered Sanji sweetly.

Sanji's attention immediately shifted to the little girl, his attention as always diverted by a female whether they be 8, 18 or 80. His smile grew and his blue eyes sparkled. The cook handed a blue paper lantern to his son before bending down to be at eye-level with Olivia.

"Olivia-chan, haven't you grown into such a beautiful girl." Sanji crooned.

Zoro grunted at the usual scene from the cook but couldn't help but feel proud as Olivia smiled back and held out her small hand, letting go of his in the process.

"Hajimemashite*" Olivia inquired politely.

Sanji answered her warmly, his grin slightly amused as he shook her hand.

"The manners must come from Robin." He said to Zoro as he stood back up.

"You know mama?" Olivia asked, her fist closing around Zoro's pant leg.

Sanji seemed crushed that the little girl didn't seem to remember him and Zoro fought to keep from laughing at him. I mean Olivia was only a baby when Sanji had seen her last.

"This is Sanji-san, Olivia. He was the cook in Luffy's crew with mom and I."

"I was more than just a cook, baka."

"My daddy's not a baka Sanji-san."

This time Zoro did laugh as a light blush stained the cook's fair cheeks. That was his girl, alright. He just smirked as Sanji rushed to apologize to his daughter, offering up flowery excuses. Zoro took the opportunity to size up Sanji's son. He had heard that the cook had a kid, Robin kept in contact with everyone through letters and Ryoki had obviously been mentioned. It had been awhile since the last correspondence however and Zoro had no idea Sanji and his family was on this island. Ryoki's pale orange hair must have come from his mother but the way it fell over one eye was pure Sanji. However unlike Sanji, Ryoki didn't seem to be afraid to show both of his clear blue eyes and he was constantly brushing the hair away.

The little boy seemed to mirror Olivia, standing mutely by his father's side one small fist gripping the black dress pants. He held the pale blue lantern in his free hand but his attention was focused on Olivia. Watching her with awe and Zoro could decipher a yearning to get to know her. Ryoki was only seven or eight now so he shouldn't have to worry about any extra interest yet but then again he was Sanji's son. The yellow shirt he wore was loose but Zoro could see he didn't have quite any baby fat left to him, soft but thin like his father. Zoro's attention was broken away from the boy by a gentle tugging on his pant leg.

"Daddy, daddy! Who is he?" Olivia asked, pointing at Ryoki, her eyes sparkling green with curiosity.

Ryoki smiled shyly but released his grip on Sanji and took a tiny step forward.

"Hi. I'm Blackleg Ryoki. It's a pleasure to meet you Olivia-san."

Zoro watched as Ryoki bowed to Olivia, Sanji having clearly instilled his appreciation and respect for women in the kid. In his opinion however, the kid pulled it off smoother than Sanji ever did. Then again if those pretty blue eyes were still all over Olivia in ten years he might change his mind. Olivia seemed to be entranced by the boy in front of her, a small smile reminiscent of her mother's gracing her lips. He met the glance of Sanji and the cook shrugged as if to say it beats me. As Sanji brought an unlit cigarette to his lips Zoro reached down to tap Olivia on the shoulder. She reluctantly dragged her gaze away from Ryoki and looked up at him.

"We should probably get going Livy, your mom is expecting us home soon."

Olivia nodded and slipped her hand back into his.

"It was nice to meet you Sanji-san, Ryoki-kun." She said sweetly, ever the polite child.

The sentiment was exchanged and goodbyes were said before they went their separate ways. They had only taken a few steps before Sanji was calling out.

"Oi marimo."

A muscle in Zoro's neck twitched and he clenched his jaw but he turned around without any complaints, settling for a deathly glare instead. Olivia really had softened him over the years.

"I'd like to invite Olivia-chan, Robin-chan and you over for dinner tomorrow night."

Olivia's hand tightened around his and Zoro knew he had no choice but to say yes. Olivia would be devastated if he said no and he didn't want to face Robin's disappointment if that were the case.

"Sure, I guess we could suffer through your cooking for one night."

"Fine. I'll ring Robin-chan later with the details."

Of course Sanji would jump on the chance to talk to Robin instead of him. It suited Zoro just fine, he'd much rather leave that stuff to Robin anyways. The swordsman grunted his acquiesce and started walking again.

"Are we really going to have dinner with them daddy?"

"Well I said we would didn't I?"

Olivia nodded solemnly before breaking into one her most beautiful smiles and pulling him into the nearest shop.

"We have to find the present for mama now."

"What did you want to get her?" Zoro asked eyeing the different merchandise and trying to remember how much money he had left on him.

"I don't know, maybe a lantern like Ryoki-kun had or a fan. It has to be purple though."

Zoro headed over to the shelves of fans with Olivia, there were dozens of fans in various colours and designs. To him they all looked about the same but Olivia examined each one carefully, immediately discarding any that didn't contain any traces of the cherished purple. It was Robin's favourite colour and Olivia liked to make sure presents for her contained the colour in some fashion.

Several minutes later the pair left the shop, Olivia carrying a small paper bag in her hand. After careful consideration she had chosen a pale lavender fan with vibrant purple and silver flowers painted on the delicate material. She had even managed to bargain down the price a few beli (more of Nami's influence). Zoro watched as her steps slowed slightly and she stumbled a bit, tired from the day's activities.

"Want a lift, Livy?" Zoro asked with a gentle squeeze to her hand.

Olivia looked up at him and he could see the indecision in her eyes. On one hand she was a proud girl and liked to walk on her own but on the other she was pretty tired. His baby girl won out on the internal battle and she nodded in agreement. Zoro smiled and lifted her effortlessly up on to his shoulder. Keeping her kimono in mind he settled her on one shoulder, one hand on her waist to keep her secure. He felt her small grip around his neck and let a content smile pull at his lips. Then Roronoa Zoro walked home with his daughter.

*How do you do


	2. Humble Abode

**Humble Abode**

A small cottage sat in an shallow outcropping in the forests close to the edge of town. It was a humble cottage, a small garden gracing the front, full of lively colours and heady aromas. Set off behind the cottage was a small dojo where Zoro would train and offer the occasional lesson to kids from town. Zoro sat Olivia back down on the ground as they reached the dirt path that led up to the cottage.

He watched as she skipped up the drive disappearing through the door and into the cottage. A few strides later he followed her in and was greeted with the gurgle of activity that often filled his place. He glanced into the small alcove that hosted the kitchen space and saw Robin at the counter chopping some vegetables, a third hand sprang from the back of the stove and was stirring the contents of a large silver pot. Her long dark hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and twisted up into a know, tendrils falling free here and there. She wore a dark purple tank top under a sheer camisole paired with a long flowing black skirt. Her feet were bare and she moved around the small kitchen with a easy grace and familiarity. Robin was at ease in the kitchen, her cooking skills might not match Sanji's but they had been a pleasant surprise when life after piracy had started.

Zoro let out a low whistle as he leered at his wife, Robin looked over her shoulder and offered him a smile. Suddenly a slim arm appeared on his shoulder and slender fingers threaded lovingly into his short locks before disappearing in a poof of sakura blossoms.

"How was the festival?"

"Crowded." Zoro grunted as he pulled off his boots.

Robin's light laughter followed him into the sitting room where everyone else was gathered. Nami sat on the window seat that overlooked the front garden absently rocking the small form in her hand while she chastised her husband for being too rowdy.

"You had better not break another one of Robin's antiques, baka. I don't care how much treasure we have."

"Awww Nami..."

Luffy was silenced by one of Nami's tamer glares and went back to wrestling with Kei, the five year old son he shared with the former navigator. Kei was practically the spitting image of his father. They shared the same wild, untameable mess of black locks that framed a sweetly rounded face. Said face was currently adorned with a huge grin as he rolled around the floor with Luffy, albeit a bit more carefully than before.

Zoro crossed the room to peer down at the infant Nami cradled. She was wrapped in a soft pink cloth, a shock of reddish-orange hair and her cherub face the only thing visible. She gurgled when she saw Zoro's familiar face and Zoro extended a finger which the baby immediately popped into her mouth. Nami immediately popped it back out and smacked Zoro on the shoulder.

"Oi! What was that for woman?"

"Don't put your dirty fingers in my baby's mouth. If she gets sick you're going to pay for the medical bills and be the one to stay up when she's crying through the night."

Zoro grunted and let the word insane slip out unintelligibly. The orange-haired mother simply glared and rooted through the bag at her feet until she pulled out a neon pink soother. Baby Rie took it greedily, her small eyes falling closed as she sucked hungrily. Zoro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the freakishly bright soother, he didn't think he had ever seen anything that bright before and that included Sanji's face when Robin and him had announced their relationship to the crew.

"Luffy bought it. Kei didn't know to stop him." Nami explained with exasperation but Zoro could see the fondness in her smile.

Zoro laughed and tossed himself on to the large leather sofa. Stretching out he draped an arm over his eyes and let his body sink into the buttery smoothness of the sofa. He droned the usual chaos around him out, secretly looking forward to the evening when Luffy and his family left and he was alone with Robin and Olivia and some quiet. Speaking of his daughter she wasn't among the chaos and he hadn't seen her since they got home.

"Oi Luf. You seen Olivia?" Zoro asked, half sitting up.

"She said hi on the way to her room but that's it."

Zoro picked himself up off the sofa and headed to the back of the cottage where Olivia had her own small room. He knocked lightly on the door, not really expecting an answer and sure enough none came. He opened the door to peek in and the kimono lying on her perfectly made bed confirmed his suspicions. He slipped out the sliding back doors and crossed the ground over to the dojo.

The dojo was small, it had a supply room, a training room where he stored his weights and the open room where he conducted his lessons. The door to the supply room was left open and he found Olivia in the center of the open room. She had changed into a pair of dark, loose-fitting pants and a red t-shirt, her feet were widened in an attacking stance the bokusen gripped tightly in her small hands. He watched as she moved through a set of katas, already showing promise and natural instinct despite only being eight.

"Loosen your grip a little, let the motion flow through your body not just your arms."

Olivia paused in her movements and looked over to where Zoro stood in the doorway. She nodded and Zoro could see her brow furrow as she forced her hands to relax. She took a deep breath and let it out and Zoro could see the tension evaporate from her wrists and shoulders. This time when she did her katas he could sense the flow of energy surging through her stronger than before. Pride surged in Zoro at how well she adapted to the advice.

Zoro watched he go through the movements a few more times before deciding dinner would be ready. Robin was used to having to fetch the two of them from the dojo but it didn't mean she liked it. The dojo had become his special place with Olivia, the sacred spot all the more special because it was something he shared with his daughter. Olivia put away the bokusen she had out and locked up the supply room before heading back over to him. She wore an impish grin that could only indicate trouble and Zoro laughed as she launched herself at him, grappling to climb on his back. He reached around to help her, one hand resting under her while her small arms circled his neck.

Zoro and Olivia slipped back into the cottage just as Robin announced that dinner was ready. Each spot was set with a bowl of miso soup and some dumplings, Zoro's mouth watered as the aromas filled the small room. Dumplings were Robin's specialty and Zoro could live off them. Laughter and chatter filled the room as the group dug in, pausing only to swat Luffy's outstretched hand away or pour some more tea. By the time Robin brought out the chicken teriyaki and yakisoba the pirate king was sporting several new bruises courtesy of his wife.

"Monkey D. Luffy stop stealing food from your son!"

Nami's cry startled Rie who was in her bassinet beside the table. A piercing wail broke through the air making Zoro's ears ring. He certainly did not miss this stage of Olivia's infancy. Luffy was out of the chair before Nami put down her chopsticks. He scooped his daughter up and started making various faces until not only Rie was smiling but Kei and Olivia were giggling at the table. Luffy took Rie back to his chair and bounced her on his knee while he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Rie's hair is like Ryoki's right daddy?" Olivia said suddenly, her eyes on the tuft of orange.

"Who's Ryoki?" Kei asked.

"Sanji's son."

"How do you know Ryoki?" Robin asked, the question on everyone's mind.

"We saw him at the festival, we're going to eat at his place tomorrow."

Olivia continued to babble away about their run-in with the cook, ignorant of the look Zoro was getting from Robin. She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, her cobalt eyes curious.

"Uh.. yeah we ran into the cook's kid, or well he ran into us. Sanji showed up and made a fool of himself over Olivia and invited us for dinner tomorrow. He said he'd call you later with the details."

"Daddy said we would go. Can we mama, please?"

"Of course darling, it will be nice to see Cook-san again and finally meet Ryoki."

"I want to meet Ryoki!" Kei whined around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Kei." Nami chastised.

"Sanji's here! We should have a party!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Maybe we should find out Cook-san's plans first."

"Good idea. We shouldn't invite ourselves over to the dinner but if Sanji's going to be around perhaps you could suggest a get together Robin."

Dinner continued on with Robin and Nami planning the potential party amidst invite suggestions and comments from Luffy. Despite the gruff exterior Zoro felt a bit of excitement growing in the pit of his stomach. It had been awhile since he had seen most members of the crew and the way the others were talking it looked like they were planning a Strawhat crew reunion. So much for the peace and quiet he had been hoping for.


	3. Dinner Date

**Dinner Date**

Robin applied the final touches to her outfit; a touch of lipstick and a necklace. The necklace was a golden dragonfly and it had been a gift from Olivia last Christmas. She was adjusting the necklace when she heard her daughter call for her. Olivia had been looking forward to this dinner all day, much to Zoro's annoyance, so Robin figured she was waiting impatiently at the door. Instead she found her in her room still wearing the housecoat she had put on after her bath.

"Why aren't you dressed, Olivia? We need to be leaving soon."

Olivia turned big, pleading eyes on her, they were dark green with emotion and Robin felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't know what to wear, momma."

"You can where whatever you want darling."

Robin was grateful she could say that without worrying about what her daughter might choose. She could only imagine what some kids might want to wear. Thankfully Olivia had always been pretty mature and fashionable savvy. Robin walked further into the room over to the mahogany dresser that had been a 5th birthday present from Franky. She opened a couple of the drawers and rooted through them, pulling out an item or two to offer Olivia.

"Did you want to wear a kimono like yesterday at the festival?"

"No, it was pretty but too fancy for this."

Robin hid a smile of amusement and simply laid her choices out on Olivia's bed. She had a simple dress, a skirt, a pair of shorts and a few different tops. Olivia came over to the bed and carefully looked at each garment of clothing. Picking up one only to put it down and consider another.

"Ryoki is going to like you no matter what you wear, Livy." She said softly.

Olivia's cheeks were tinged with pink when she finally chose an outfit but she didn't reply to her mother's comment.

Zoro trudged along the path a few steps behind Robin and Olivia, careful not to appear eager to get to their destination. It didn't matter if secretly he missed the cook's food or their thoughtless banter he wasn't going to admit that out loud no matter what. The only crewmember he would admit to missing was Chopper and even then he always claimed it would simply be more convenient that going into town for the doctor all the time. He suspected however that his wife knew the truth for each time a new letter arrived she's fill him in on everyone's going-ons.

Olivia on the other hand had no qualms about showing her eagerness and she was practically skipping along the path. She had been excited all day and while a part of Zoro found it sweet and cute another part wished it wasn't for Sanji's kid and that it hadn't interfered with their training. Olivia always worked hard but today she had been distracted resulting in a brand new set of bruises on her arms. Seeing all the bumps and scraped his daughter got into Zoro figured he was beginning to have an inkling of what Robin had always felt sitting next to him in Chopper's office.

"Are we almost there momma?" Olivia asked.

"Almost, see that big boulder up ahead? There's a turn-off just past it that will lead us to their house." Robin answered, pointing ahead.

"They have a house already? How long have they been here?" Zoro grumbled.

Robin stopped to match her pace with Zoro, slipping her hand into his and offering him a sweet smile.

"They moved in about a week ago, the house was being built before that. Apparently it was a surprise from his wife."

"Well isn't he special."

Robin's laugh chimed in his ear and he felt his bottom lip slide out in a pout. They had never met the cook's wife before and Zoro was curious as to who this woman who had fallen for Sanji's lines was. He figured Robin probably knew something about her but he would rather run himself through than admit curiosity about Sanji's love life. He'd just have to figure her out for himself when they got there which was any second now.

Set several yards back from the path sat a modest two-story house. There were plenty of windows and Zoro imagined the house would be well lit. It was a warm orangey-red brick and he noticed a small herb garden off to the side of the house. When they got to the door Olivia suddenly became shy, her small hand reaching to grab at his pant leg, half hiding behind him.

"You don't need to worry Livy, you're a girl he'll love you." Zoro teased.

"Zoro, be nice." Robin warned before reaching up to knock on the door.

A young woman answered the door, Zoro would have figured her to be the wife and the light orange hair definitely placed her as Ryoki's mother. A friendly smile broke out on her face and hazel eyes lit up with recognition.

"Robin, it's nice to finally meet you, and you must be Olivia." She said bending down to be on eye level with the girl. "That is a beautiful dress. You can go on in, Ryoki's got some toys out in the sun room."

Zoro was impressed with the easy way she handled Olivia, immediately making her feel comfortable. Olivia looked up at Zoro, silently asking for permission and he nodded, feeling the grip on his pants disappear. He watched her disappear into the house before turning his gaze back to Sanji's wife. She was rather pretty he supposed, with shoulder length orange hair that fell in waves framing a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were large and expressive and he read genuine joy in them as they turned on him.

"So this is the infamous Roronoa Zoro, legendary santoryuu swordsman. I have heard a great deal about you. I'm Tanaka Maia, Sanji's wife."

"Don't believe anything that crap-cook says. He's just jealous."

Maia laughed and ushered the pair inside, calling out to Sanji as she did. Robin smiled her secret little smile and Zoro had a feeling she could hear the thread of affection and longing in his insult. He scowled at his wife and focused on following Maia down the hall. Suddenly Sanji appeared in an entrance way, wearing a light blue apron over black slacks and a sky blue dress shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to expose his slender forearms that were covered in a dusting of pale blond hairs.

"Robin-chaaaann!!! You look so lovely as always my buttercup of love and life. Have you missed me? I've missed you my beauty!"

"Oi, stuff it dartbrow."

For once Sanji didn't immediately launch into a verbal counter-attack that would no doubt head towards the physical. Zoro figured it was because he was too preoccupied over his idiotic swooning to have heard him to begin with.

"Can you believe it's been five years since I've seen him do that." Maia said beside him.

Zoro just looked at her in surprise, but the expression on her face told him she was being serious.

"Are you kidding? It used to be he couldn't go five minutes without making a fool of himself."

"I like to think I have something to do with it."

Zoro followed Maia into the sun room where Olivia and Ryoki were playing. He decided he liked this Tanaka Maia, she had spunk and anyone who could smarten the cook up some had to be alright. Maia ruffled Ryoki's hair as she walked past and laughed as he grumbled half-heartedly.

"Could I offer you some tea, or some sake perhaps?" Maia asked him.

The swordsman asked for some sake and settled into one of the two couches that filled the room. Maia returned a few moments later with the sake and Robin. The three of them settled on the couches talking while keeping an eye on the kids. Maia was just telling them about the special modeling done to the house – a kitchen half the size of their cottage – when Sanji announced that dinner was ready.

"I can do it myself!"

Olivia's angered shout drew all the adults' attention. Olivia stood in the middle of the room, one hand on her hip the other clutching a toy in her hand. She was glaring at Ryoki who for his part simply looked confused.

"Olivia!" Robin reprimanded, her voice light.

Olivia turned towards her mother, the indignation still sparking in green-blue eyes.

"He thinks I can't put the toys away because I'm a girl!"

"Ryoki!"

"No! That's not it at all. I only offered to do it for her. I think you could do anything you wanted Olivia-chan."

"Well I'm not some damsel in distress, I don't need no knight."

"A knight, Olivia."

Zoro just laughed as Ryoki bowed deeply and apologized for offending Olivia. That was his girl, tough and independent and smart enough to say things like damsel in distress. He was still laughing quietly when the group of them headed to the table.


	4. Daily Rituals

**Daily Rituals**

She woke early, rising with the sun and quietly slipping out of her bed. It didn't take her long to get dressed, donning a simple t-shirt and some loose pants. The house was still quiet as she left her room and slipped out the back door. The grass was damp with dew and she moved across it quickly in an effort to keep the water from soaking the hem of her pants.

The dojo was as quiet as the house, the morning glow just starting to light up the main room. She walked past the storage room and out to the middle of the floor, gracefully sitting down her legs crossed and her hands palm up on her knees. She let her eyes fall close as she took in a deep breath, feeling her chest expand. She held in the air for a second before slowly letting it escape out her mouth. She continued to take these deep breaths until all vestiges of sleep were gone and her mind was clear.

She unfolded herself from the floor and headed over to the storage room. She pulled out the key that she kept on a chain around her neck and unlocked the door. Once she took out her bokusen she returned the chain with the key to her neck and slipped it under her shirt. When her dad had given her the key he had told her of its importance, had stressed the responsibility that came with it. She had taken his talk to heart and always kept the key close, the feel of the cool metal against her skin like her own personal secret.

Zoro came in half an hour or so later, stopping for a second to scrutinize her stance and movements before nodding to himself and disappearing into the third room. This was the only room Olivia was not allowed to go in. Her father had brought her in before but had proceeded to tell her that it was off-limits and she was only allowed to come in with him. There were very few rules her parents set down for her and Olivia had come to accept the ones that they did. For now anyways she wasn't interested in that room, it was filled with weights, the lightest of which was easily twice her weight. Sometimes when Zoro was in there she would sneak to the door and peek in, she loved to watch him swing those bars around. Her favourite was when he was on his hands, feet straight up in the air and balancing the weighted bar like it was nothing more than a pillow.

Today when she finished her exercises and realized he was still in there she approached the half open door and stuck her head in. Zoro was holding a large pole that was about 8 feet long, a weight as big as her on the end. His hands gripped the bottom of the pole and he swung it forward, Olivia recognizing the movement of katas. She couldn't help but stare as he continued to swing the weight a small grunt the only sign of exertion. She had been using bamboo bokusen and her arms were sore, the muscles tired and here he was still going strong. She continued to stare in awe, forgetting that this voyeurism was her little secret.

Olivia didn't know how long he knew she had been standing there but suddenly he was putting the pole down and calling out to her. Hesitantly she entered the room, her head down fearing she was going to be punished for being there. The dojo wasn't a playground, this was the first thing he told all of his students. Treat it with respect, that was the cardinal rule and she feared she had just inadvertently broken it.

"Gomen" she whispered.

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to bother you and I know I'm not supposed to be in here. I should have gone back to the house when I was done."

"Why is that?"

"A dojo isn't a playground, you must treat it and its members with respect." She parroted off dutifully.

"You weren't being disrespectful Olivia."

"I wasn't?"

"Not at all, there is nothing wrong with watching and you know you don't bother me."

Her head came up at his words and she reached up to push dark green hair out of her face, wearing a small smile. Her father offered her a grin and held his hand out for her, she happily skipped forward and took it. The next second she was soaring through the air, propelled upwards by his strength alone. She never could quite figure out how he did it but the next thing she knew he was on his hands and he had caught her neatly with his feet. Olivia sat still on his feet, only letting out the occasional giggle as he started to do his exercises with her.

A bit later he paused and called up to her.

"You ready?"

Olivia nodded her head and gave an excited yes. This was her favourite part, the part that was their own little secret. Her father told her that her mother might not like it too much if she knew.

"Loosen up, Livy. Don't worry I'll catch you."

"I know."

Zoro pressed down deep, his face almost touching the floor, then he was pushing back up with such force that she went flying upwards. Just as she was starting to fall back down there he was, arms open and ready to catch her as promised. The second she hit his arms she burst into a fit of laughter, throwing her small arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

Olivia buried her face in her father's neck as he carried her back towards the house. He smelled like he always did; steel and sweat. Olivia loved the smell of steel. Steel and musty books, they were her favourite scents and she sometimes wondered if you could bottle such a smell so she could have it with her always.

"You hungry, kiddo?"

"Yosh! Meat!"

Olivia smiled when her father laughed at her imitation of Luffy. He placed a soft kiss to her temple before placing her back down on the ground, they were just outside the house by now.

"Alright, go get cleaned up then. Remember you've got your lessons after."

Olivia nodded solemnly before running off into the cottage, her father trailing in behind her.


	5. Reunion

_Sorry for the long wait for this... I forgot to mention I was taking a small hiatus due to getting moved and school starting back up. I am settled in now and survived the first week of class so I should be able to start writing again. This is just a small chapter but I wanted you guys to have something._

**Reunion**

A loud cry rang up from behind the doors and Zoro cringed but continued forwards anyway. It isn't like he had much choice with the way Olivia was pulling him forward and even Robin was excited. Facing one of them was bad enough, when they teamed up on him he was hopeless and they knew it.

"SUPA! This is a SUPA REUNION!"

"That's Franky! Franky's here." Olivia chimed at his side.

Zoro rolled his eyes but was careful not to let his daughter see. If he had thought she had gotten excited over dinner at Sanji's then this was way beyond that. She had been up even earlier than normal and had barely been able to sit still through her lessons. In the end Robin had given up promising to make tomorrow's lesson twice as long to make up for it. Olivia had been too excited to care.

"It's comforting to know some things don't change." Robin said softly.

The swordsman looked at her with a small smile, he saw the same women who had so foolishly declared she should be part of their crew, he saw the same women who had selflessly tried to throw her life away for them all. He saw that sparkle in her blue eyes when she was uncovering history, the hint of a smile when she was amused and of course he still felt that pull when she looked at him.

"I suppose you're right." He agreed.

Robin stopped to press a kiss to his lips and he couldn't help but deepen it, pulling her close and tasting her unique blend of coffee, flowers and something he could never quite identify. She tasted like she smelled and he couldn't imagine anything better.

"Gross! Daddy, mama we're going to be late."

Zoro scowled at his daughter but she only giggled and headed up to Luffy's front door. She had barely gotten there before it was swung open and Luffy himself appeared in the door.

"Olivia! Come join the party."

"Olivia? Olivia-chan is here?"

A second later Ryoki was in the doorway smiling at Olivia, his blue eyes bright and the orange hair falling over his eyes. Olivia smiled at Ryoki and followed him into the room no longer paying any attention to her parents behind her who simply looked on with irritated amusement. Well at least Zoro was irritated, Robin simply chuckled and the two of them followed Luffy in.

As Zoro walked into the house he was hit by a wave of déjà vu. The scene before him was one he had seen hundreds of millions of times, it was just the setting that changed. The cook was coming out of the hall that led to the kitchen carrying a tray laden with tall coloured drinks with little pink umbrellas, it wasn't hard to guess he was heading over to where Maia and Nami were lounging in the corner. Usopp was sitting off to the side, his tongue poking out of his mouth and a sketchpad in his hands, his eyes trained where Luffy was now chasing Chopper and the kids around. Franky was drinking cola and randomly shouting SUPA! all the while wiping away a stream of tears. With Zoro and Robin entering the throes they were almost complete all that was missing was ...

"Yohohoho! Olivia-chan can I see your panties?"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KID!"

"SHITTY SKELETON THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"

"Yohohoho! Nami-san I need milk."


	6. Parties and Memories

_This is for aquilaa who requested Livy's birth. And for galleta because you make it possible for me to continue writing no matter what._

**Parties and Memories**

Usopp tilted his head back singing at the top of his lungs a huge grin on his face as he heard his son's voice copying him off to his side. He recognized the laughter of Rie which only made him sing louder. Being the youngest of the children Rie was the most amused by Usopp's antics and also most gullible to his stories with the exception of Chopper. It amazed Usopp how despite everything they had faced together and everything Chopper has seen on his own he had retained his naiveté that allowed him to believe everything Usopp declared to be so. It made for a captivated audience.

"Happy birthday to you!" Usopp finished extravagantly.

A round of applause went up for the birthday girl as she blew out the candles on her cake. Fifteen candles went out leaving one flame flickering lightly before it too was extinguished.

"Looks like Olivia-chan only has one boyfriend!" Franky exclaimed.

"She had better." Ryoki muttered.

"What makes you think the one is you Ryoki?" Kei added with a laugh.

"I'll be your boyfriend Olivia-chan!" Brook tossed out.

"Back home I had hundreds of girls always wanting to be my girlfriend!" Aesop chimed in.

Usopp had to chuckle at his son's addition because he was pretty sure he had said the exact same line about 18 years prior and it held just as little truth for his son. Not that he minded, he wouldn't have cared if hundreds of girls had wanted him, there had only ever been one that he had seen. Seeming to know where his thoughts were Kaya turned to smile at him, a beautiful smile that still made his knees shake with a whole other kind of emotion.

"You're prettier than any Amazon goddess or angel." He whispered and this time the exaggeration was no lie.

"Shut up Kei or I won't let you have any of my cake." Olivia was saying.

"I'll cut it for you Livy-chan." Ryoki sad eagerly grabbing the knife.

"Blackleg Ryoki I can cut my cake myself. I am not handicapped."

Usopp watched the scene that had became so familiar and noticed Zoro's proud expression. The swordsman always looked just a little too proud when Olivia took down Ryoki – verbally or physically since she was known to do both. It was probably the only physical activity Olivia did with Ryoki that he did approve of Usopp thought wryly.

At 16 Olivia was turning into a beautiful young lady, she looked quite a bit like her mother and from the pictures he had seen like her grandmother. She had grown her dark green hair out to resemble that of her namesake and she was an Amazon in her own right. It was hard to believe that she was already 16. Really it was hard to believe that it had been so long since their days as the Strawhats. After all Usopp remembered the day that Olivia had been born on Sunny all those years ago.

**Flashback**

The sky above the Sunny was a pale blue fading quickly to gunmetal gray as dark clouds grew on the horizon. Robin was outside enjoying the salty air before the arrival of the storm. Her right hand rested comfortably on her protruding stomach every now and then feeling the slightest movement.

She was already well into her third trimester and the due date loomed on the horizon as ominous as the storm clouds. Robin already loved this child within her and was looking forward to meeting him or her, however, that didn't keep the fear from settling deep in her bones, impregnating the very marrow of her being.

She feared everything and nothing.

Would she be a good mother?  
Would Zoro be a good father?  
Was it fair to stay with the crew?  
What if there were complications in the delivery?

What ifs raced through her mind, one fear not even being concrete before another bloomed.

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it."

The voice was a low rumble against her cheek. Robin felt the words more so than heard them and it was the warm tenor and confident intonation that momentarily pushed all of her fears away. His lips brushed against her cheek in a chaste kiss before he pulled back.

Robin tipped her head back to look up at the love of her life, his moss coloured hair disheveled and getting slightly long. Jade eyes bright with a passion for the things in his life looked back at her, he smelled faintly of steel polish and she noticed the blade cleaning case in his hand. He waited until she gave him a soft nod before heading below deck..

Zoro was rummaging through drawers trying to fing where he had put the half empty package of cotton swabs so he could toss a few more into the cleaning kit. He eventually found it in Robin's drawers behind a small picture of her mother. He took a moment to look at the photo.

Nico Olivia was a beautiful woman and Robin bore a strong resemblance to her. Their hair pretty much the only difference. He wondered what the child Robin was carrying would look like.. He pictured a little boy with Robin's blue-black hair and perhaps his eyes. He imagined teaching his son how to handle a katana, imagined Robin sharing her thirst for history and love of books. Or perhaps it would be a little girl who would inherit Robin's grace and his determination.

Zoro was still contemplating the future when a cry jerked him to the present.

"Chopper!"

The urgency in Robin's voice was unmistakable, a thread pulling at the words and forcing him upstairs. Robin was clutching the railing half bent over and her face contorted in pain. He was by her side in an instant a hand sliding over her back.

"The baby…" Robin gasped.

Her knuckles turned white and Zoro was tenser than he'd ever been until all of a sudden her grip loosened, her features softened and she stood up straight.

"The baby's coming Zoro."

Zoro froze. The baby wasn't due for another few weeks. He saw the panic in Robin's eyes and was certain it only echoed his own expression. The look however was enough to spur Zoro into action. Early or not the baby was coming and that's what he had to focus on.

The next hours were a blur of controlled chaos that all faded into emotions in Zoro's memory. All he could remember was the feeling of being useless. Robin was in Chopper's office – now fashioning as a delivery room – and all he could do was hold Robin's hand and tell her it would be ok. He remembered the pain he felt at seeing her in pain, each contraction coming harder than the next the room filled with guttural screams that held no joy. Then there was that soft cry and the only emotion that took hold of him after that was love.

He had a daughter. A beautiful baby girl with ten toes and ten fingers and all the necessary parts. He was startled by how tiny she was, no bigger than one of Franky's hands. When she came into the world she looked so much like him after a battle that a silent laugh breathed past his lips. Everything else in the room faded away so there was only this small child, a part of him in another living creature. He was so focused on the girl that Robin might have been jealous if she weren't just as captured.

Nami washed her so she was rosy and clean before wrapping her in a thick blanket and bringing her to Robin. There were tears in her eyes as she accepted her daughter into her arms, feeling unnaturally light in her arms. She tore her gaze away from the beauty that was her child to look at Zoro. She was surprised to see his eyes were also shiny with tears, looking every inch the proud father.

"We have a daughter." Robin said softly almost in awe.

Zoro just nodded and settled beside her on the bed, one arm wrapped round her shoulder the other hovering near the bundled girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Nami asked

Robin knew what she would like but in all the time they had never discussed names. She looked up at Zoro and he offered her a smile before turning his gaze back to their daughter.

"Olivia. She's Olivia." He replied, trailing one finger over a dew soft cheek.

Olivia. Their daughter.

**End Flashback**

"To Olivia!" Maia toasted and the others followed suit with echoed cries.

Robin smiled fondly at her daughter as she raised her glass in toast. Gone was the little girl who sat on her daddy's shoulders and curled into bed with her to read. These days she much preferred to read in her room with Ryoki sprawled on the floor doing his own work. The two of them had become close pretty much immediately. After that first dinner eight years ago Ryoki had learned to not treat Olivia like a damsel in distress and with that settled the two of them hit it off becoming fast friends. It hadn't been hard to see that their friendship would evolve and if she were to ask her husband she knew he would say Ryoki had been after Olivia since he first ran into her.

"Let's PARTY!!!" Luffy shouted.

Da-ad! You're too old." Rie reprimanded to Nami's amusement.

Robin just smiled contentedly enjoying every moment of the life she had been given.


	7. Strangers to Nakama

_So I know the last chapter was pretty random in the time jump sorry about that. This one is going to be a series of little glimpses over the years that were skipped._

AN: The years are Olivia's age

Strangers to Nakama: A story of 8 years

**8 years old**

Aesop watched the girl move around the room, taunting Ryoki and laughing with Kei. Clearly at ease with the surroundings. He only vaguely remembered the girl, they had met a couple times before but it had been a few years since his family had been out to this island. His mom liked being home, Aesop always secretly thought it was because before he was born his dad had been a brave warrior of the sea and she was afraid of something happening to him. He would never admit it but some of the stories his dad told him even had him shaking with fear.

"Hey Olivia-chan! Guess what I did last summer?" he called out to the green-haired girl.

"It had better be a true story this time Aesop-kun."

"I always tell the truth Olivia-chan!"

"I'd never lie to you Olivia-chan!" the orange haired-boy Aesop had never met before added.

Aesop wasn't sure how he felt about this new boy. He had too much confidence in his opinion, but then maybe that was just in comparison to him. Unlike Kei though, Ryoki seemed to be more interested in Olivia than playing. Aesop shrugged his thin shoulders, it didn't matter, Kei was lots of fun and so was his dad. Luffy-sama was always playing with them, rolling around and blowing himself up like a balloon and then letting them bounce on him.

As he laughed at the faces Luffy-sama was making he secretly hoped that one day he would get to live closer to these people, his true nakama.

**10 years old**

There were people rushing about everywhere and she didn't know why. Her momma had put her down in a corner with some of her toys and put up that annoying white thing that didn't let her leave that area. She pouted her lip at the offending item but it continued to barricade her way, separating her from everyone else. She saw her big brother not too far away and she called out to him.

"Keeeeiiiiiii!!!!! Kei come!"

Kei looked over at her in her trap and bounced over with a grin. Rie liked her brother he was always happy and smiling and when momma wasn't around he'd lift her on to his back and run around jumping and spinning until she was laughing so hard he had to stop so she wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong Rie?" Kei asked reaching over the barricade to ruffle her still short orange hair.

"Out. Want out." She pouted.

"You need to stay out of the way RieRie. There's lots of moving on going around."

She wasn't completely sure what he was saying but she understood that he was saying she had to stay where she was. That wasn't what she wanted to hear, Kei was supposed to take her out so she could play with everyone. This wasn't fair, everyone else was running around with boxes and having a good time, why did she have to stay here. Her lower lip trembled and Kei became blurry though the tears that were forming.

"Don't cry Rie. Oh please don't cry. I promise to give you a piggyback ride later. Please don't cry."

However Kei's pleas did nothing to calm her down and she only wanted more to be out since clearly it was something special. She opened her mouth, ready to let out her first cry when Kei reached in and scooped her up. She let out a giggle and clung to his thin arms, happy to be out of her corner.

"Kei, why aren't you helping carry stuff?" Rie recognized her momma's voice and turned to find her.

Her momma was standing off to the side of the door a box resting on her hip and her long orange hair pulled back into a ponytail that was coming apart. She was giving Kei the look that even at two Rie knew meant trouble.

"She was going to cry ma, she just wants out. She shouldn't have to be caged up." Kei explained.

"Fine, give me her and go help your dad. Come here sweet pea, momma will carry you."

Rie went happily into her momma's hands curling against her familiar softness.

"You are such the little troublemaker aren't you? Well I guess we could help Kaya unpack stuff now."

**13 years old**

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"You're too young."

"But daaad I'm thirteen! I'm already a teenager."

"Barely and I don't care if you're 23, I said no."

"You're so unfair!"

Zoro sighed to himself as his daughter ran out of the dojo and supposedly towards the house, who knew it was possible she was currently running off to her secret hiding spot. A secret hiding spot that despite his best efforts he had yet to find.

He walked to the back of the dojo, entering the weight room hoping some heavy lifting might help with his frustrations. Was there some unwritten rule somewhere that stated girls most become annoying brats when they became a teenager. He wouldn't doubt it, he briefly considered locking Olivia up for the next few years. It seemed like a good idea to him but he doubted Robin would go for it.

"Zoro?"

Speak of the devil. Zoro put down his weights and called out to his wife.

"Back here."

Robin walked into the room her hair loose around her shoulders and a pair of reading glasses on her head. The look on her face told him that Olivia had indeed ran home and had probably been in a foul mood when she got there.

"What's wrong with Olivia? She came into the house shouting something about hypocrites and her life being ruined."

"She gets her dramatics from you."

"If that's what you want to believe... what did you tell her?"

"I simply told her she was not going on a camping trip with Ryoki, Kei and Aesop."

"Why not?"

"My baby girl is not going off to the middle of some deserted woods with a bunch of teenage boys, one of which is already drooling all over her."

Robin smiled at his outburst and he felt an answering pout pulling at his lip. He knew he was prone to being overprotective of Olivia but he couldn't help it. Losing her was simply not an option as far as he was concerned.

"What if you went along with them? She's really excited about the trip. They've been talking about it since her birthday."

When Robin put it that way Zoro knew he was going to give in. He might hate the idea of his baby girl out in the woods with the cook's son but he hated the idea of disappointing her even more.

In the end Olivia got her camping trip, though perhaps not quite as she had planned. Olivia was in her own separate tent on the opposite side of the clearing than the boys' tent with Zoro guarding it all night long. Either way during the day she fought and played with the boys oblivious to her father's watchful gaze.

**15 years old**

"Oi! Where are the midgets?"

"Out back and they're not midgets Zoro."

"They sure look like they are."

Usopp rolled his eyes as the former first mate and navigator got into another one of their bickering wars. It always started the same Zoro would make a comment and Nami would criticize it. It usually went on until Nami threatened the swordsman with something. He got up from his seat and headed towards the back of the house, dinner was almost ready and they needed to wash up still. The last thing he heard from the sitting room was Nami's threat.

"You stop calling them midgets or I'll take your midget to a stag shop!"

Usopp didn't need to be in the room to know that Zoro's face would be red with controlled rage and that particularly meaty vein in his forehead would be throbbing ominously.

He found Kei and Aesop reading comics under a tree and ushered them inside turning to look for Olivia and Ryoki.

"Aaah!!"

His hands quickly covered his eyes and he turned his back on the scene he had walked into.

"Dinner time." He stammered before running back inside.

"Are you ok, Usopp?" Kaya asked sweetly when he got back in the room.

"Yes, I am fine because I definitely didn't just see Olivia kissing Ryoki."

"What!? DARTBROW!!!"


	8. A Day in the Life: Ryoki

**A Day in the Life: Ryoki**

His heart was pounding in his chest to his great chagrin and he prayed that it wasn't as loud as he feared. Any weakness would be exploited and he couldn't afford that. He was in deep enough as it was. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and he knew he was out of luck. He glanced past her nervously but he wasn't sure what for, he knew they were alone. He licked his lips nervously and she grinned before making her move.

Dark green hair fell forward like a curtain, brushing his cheeks and then her lips were on his. He reacted instinctively, kissing her back and letting his hands rest on her hips. Being Olivia she of course couldn't let him take control and her hands were in his shaggy hair pulling him closer. Her lips were soft against his, a fact that always seemed to amaze Ryoki.

She was so strong and determined that the extreme softness was often surprising. There was an innate femininity to her that Ryoki admired but knew better than to point out. She tried to hide it behind the katana and bandages but it didn't matter what she was doing, he always saw the woman she was.

"OLIVIA! RYOKI! Where are you guys?"

Seconds later Kei bust through the bushes into the small clearing that Olivia had claimed as her own several years ago. The two teenagers pulled apart reluctantly and faced their friend.

"What do you want, Kei?" Ryoki asked, a tad ruder than necessary earning him an elbow from Olivia.

"Dad is gonna take us out fishing on the Fish-o-matic 3000!" He responded eagerly.

The fish-o-matic 3000 was a recent gift from Franky, a small ship completely outfitted for fishing. With several fishing rods and bait storage as well as a near silent motor to keep from disturbing the fish. Franky had even claimed it had a special sonic pulse that lured fish to the ship. His earlier annoyance at the younger boy instantly vanished as the thought of testing it out filled Ryoki's mind.

"Really? He'll take us all?" Ryoki asked with a grin.

Kei nodded excitedly and Ryoki let out a whoop before quickly trying to regain his composure.

"I guess that could be fun." He said nonchalantly, taking a cigarette out of the packet in his shirt.

"Drop it Ryoki, we all know what a dork you really are." Olivia teased.

"Hey!" he pouted, looking slightly offended.

"But you're my dork so it's ok. Go have fun, I need to meet Dad for some training."

"You're not coming?"

Ryoki knew he sounded slightly pathetic and the look on Kei's face only confirmed that but he couldn't help but want Olivia around. There was something about her that made even the most tedious of activities fun. Her presence just crackled with energy and he fed off of it.

"Fishing is not really my thing."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Come over after dinner."

Ryoki agreed quickly before Olivia left to head to the dojo. Going over to Olivia's after dinner was their own little tradition. Whether it was to do schoolwork or simply read – Olivia insisted he read lots – they would just enjoy each other's company.

"Come on!" Kei urged, pulling Ryoki out of his reverie.

He nodded and followed Kei out to the docks where Luffy was waiting with Usopp and Aesop. Usopp was carrying a handful of fishing rods and from the looks of it was having a hard time. Ryoki was pretty sure there was more fishing line around Aesop's dad then on the poles. Luffy and Aesop were of no help for they were both standing there laughing, Aesop practically doubled over the bait box he was carrying.

Eventually they got the lines sorted out and they all climbed on to the Fish-o-matic. The five boys spent the majority of the afternoon and into early evening out on the water with varied levels of success. Aesop was actually quite skilled when it came to fishing and had the largest haul in the group.

"Look at all the fish we have!" Kei pointed eagerly at the holding tank.

"You know I bet we could get my old man to prepare this for us tonight."

"Really!? YOSH! To Sanji's!"

Kei was in charge of navigation – having taken lessons from his mom – and he soon had them heading back to port while Usopp and Luffy made some calls on the Den Den to organize that night's dinner. Other than some minor grumbling from Sanji everything was set by the time they docked. Zoro was at the dock when they got there waiting to help transport the fish home. Personally Ryoki was surprised to find him there already and by himself, with a sigh he handed over 10 beli to Kei.

"Told you!" Kei crooned, pocketing the money.

Ryoki really should learn not to gamble with a kid of Nami's. It looked like Kei was learning more than just navigation. As the group slowly trudged back to Ryoki's place he grumbled under his breath at how unfair it was that the onetime Olivia's dad showed up somewhere on time without help was when he had money on it not happening. When they got to his place he saw his mom walking out the door. Her wavy orange hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she wore that warm smile that always made him feel loved.

"Hey Ry, Livy's in your room." His mom said, ruffling his hair.

"Mom!"

Ryoki's hands immediately went to his hair, trying to style it back into its ruffled mess. He rushed into the house without bothering to say bye to anyone else, pausing to check his hair in the hall mirror before heading up to his room. He paused once more outside his door, taking a moment to calm his breath and smooth his t-shirt. After a second he pushed his door open and walked in with nonchalance.

"Hey"

Olivia was on the floor of his room, her legs crossed and a large leather bound novel in her hands. Dark green hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back, her bangs tumbling forward blocking her face from view.

"You know I heard you pounding up the stairs so waiting outside was pointless."

Ryoki simply shook his head, she always would be one step ahead of him and he found himself liking it.


	9. Fuki Itsu Kenshi Regional's

**Fuki Itsu's Kenshi Regional**

He rushed through the civilians littering the streets, dodging around groups of people with an easy grace he had inherited from his mom. He could hear the cheers going up in the distance and he added a burst of speed. The open dome came into view, polished steel gleaming under the sun's caress. Even from outside the arena he could easily find his nakama. It wasn't hard; they were probably the only ones who had such an elaborate cheering section.

Their group had an entire section reserved and high in the air a majestic banner fluttered in the light breeze. Aesop's dad had painted it; a beautiful portrait of Olivia, determination bright in her eyes. Kei recognized the look Usopp had captured; it was the look that Olivia wore whenever she was determined to end things, no matter the cost. The last time he had seen that look Olivia had ended up with a broken arm and several stitches. Ryoki however had gone away with a sprained ankle, fractured wrist and a good dozen stitches.

That was only three weeks ago and there was no way her arm had fully healed yet here she was ready to claim gold at Fuki Itsu's first ever Kenshi Regional's. Kei entered the dome, noting Olivia standing tall in her dark green gear beside her father. Hiding – or his version of hiding – behind Zoro was the small reindeer, here for support and to fill the role of Olivia's medical personnel.

"Kick their asses Olivia-chan!" he shouted as he went by.

However Olivia was ever the swordsman and didn't even blink. Unfortunately his mom had heard him he discovered as he reached the others.

"Watch your mouth young man, that's going to cost you two weeks of allowance."

"Mooom!" he whined, but he knew it was pointless.

You couldn't sway the Pirate Queen when it came to money. With a sigh he crawled over her seat finding an empty spot between Aesop and Franky. The cyborg had sailed in just for the tournament.

"Kei-aniki! You made it just in time. Isn't it SUPA?"

Kei shared a grin with Franky and accepted a horn from Aesop, blowing it loudly as the announcer introduced Olivia and her opponent. The two teenagers faced off, bowing slightly, their katana sheathed. After the bow they turned and walked off to their own sides. Olivia unsheathed her katana and that's when Kei recognized it.

The katana wasn't her usual katana it was the one that normally was displayed in the Roronoa dojo. The sheath was a pristine white, the blade in perfect condition despite its age. Olivia had told him about it before; it was Zoro's most prized possession, the one katana that had been with him through his entire journey. It had belonged to a nakama from his childhood who had died when she and Zoro were young. Olivia had said he took her katana so she'd be there with him as he accomplished their dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman.

If Olivia was using it now it could only mean one thing; she meant to take the title away from her father one day.

Kei didn't have time to ponder it anymore for the fight had started. He watched as a hush fell over the stadium, horns and shouts forgotten in the presence of such grace and fluidity. The first fight didn't last long, Olivia bringing her opponent down in less than five minutes and Kei suspected she hadn't even broken a sweat. On the other side of the stadium another fight was still underway, metal clashing under the afternoon sun.

Olivia had retreated to her section, exchanging a few words with Zoro before her next fight began. The second fight took longer than the first but Olivia still easily dominated, coming out victorious once again. And so it continued through the afternoon, fight after fight, duel after duel, Olivia displayed her strength, flexibility and grace. Before too long it was the final fight of the contest. The contestants were Olivia and a silver-haired boy in a turquoise outfit. His eyes were a pale blue and shone with light and amusement when he was not in a fight. However the second he drew his katana – black with turquoise braiding on the handle – they became cold as ice, impenetrable.

They faced off, both determined to emerge the victor, not caring at what cost to their bodies. It was clear in their eyes and from the corner of his eyes Kei could see that Ryoki was suddenly extra tense.

"Relax Ryoki, she's going to cream him." He said nonchalantly.

"I know." Ryoki answered briskly.

The unspoken 'but at what cost' hung in the air and Kei looked over at Olivia's mom, curious as to what her reaction would be. He should have guessed it however, as usual there was almost no reaction registering on her face. He assumed if you knew her well enough you could pick out something in her clear eyes but Kei didn't. To him she looked calm that hint of a smile playing at her lips as always.

The fight started and every gaze in the stadium was glued to the pair dancing across the mat. Their katana were flashing in quick parries and blocks, every now and then striking out for an attack. Suddenly Olivia darted backwards, putting a good 2 feet between them, her eyes glinted and she shifted into a familiar pose, her breath seeming to stop.

"San-Jyu-Roku Pound Hou*"

Olivia's voice rang loud and clear; filling the stadium. The white katana flashed and then her opponent was on the ground, gasping in defeat.

"Wasn't that..." His mom started.

"One of Zoro's common attacks? Yeah." Sanji said, answering the unfinished question.

Their group was silent with awe for a moment before erupting in a cacophony of cheers and shouts. They only grew louder as Olivia was presented with her medal and posed for a photograph for the local paper. The whole group of them converged on her and Franky tossed her in the air despite her protests and Zoro beamed with pride, the white katana safe in his arms as the celebration continued. Kei joined in with the cheering, following along with an impromptu song by Brook and Franky knowing that with this group, the celebration was just beginning.

*36 pound cannon


	10. The Birth of the Mugiwara Kids Crew

**The Birth of the Mugiwara Kids Crew**

"For she's a jolly good fellow! For she's a jolly good fellow!"

"Enough, Aesop." Olivia said, her cheeks slightly pink.

Aesop laughed but did stop singing which was what Olivia wanted. She had known she was going to be getting a lot of attention today – the fact that she was in the competition at all guaranteed that but Olivia had known she would win and therefore known her nakama would go overboard. Attention was a side effect of greatness and like her parents before her she was bound to achieve it.

She looked over at Ryoki, who was walking beside her a cigarette dangling from his lips and his blond hair in a dishevelled mess of spikes. It was a look that he managed to pull off with as much grace as his father pulled off his suits. Ryoki smiled one of his truly dazzling smiles - a smile that was confident and had just that hint of a smirk to it. It was the smile that made Olivia's stomach flip flop and a lesser girl would have looked away blushing. Their hands found each other – fingers entwining with the ease of familiarity as they continued to walk towards her place.

The adults had gone on ahead to get things set up and the rest of the day was going to be filled with snacks and games in celebration of the tournament and of course her victory. The familiar path leading up to her place came into sight and the group turned off the road onto it, chatting amicably. The house was quiet when they approached it and Olivia could detect no movement inside. She hoped they weren't hiding ready to jump out at her.

"We're back" she called out as they walked in.

Olivia – and everyone else for that matter – was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. A giant congratulations banner hung half up on the far wall. There was stuffing everywhere – obviously from the slashed cushions on the couch – and furniture was upended.

"Dad? Momma?" Olivia called out, panic starting to creep into her voice.

There was no answer and as the others ventured further into the room Olivia headed for the back door.

"Check all the rooms, I'll check the dojo." She yelled as she went.

"Wait! Don't go alone Livy." Ryoki called after her.

Olivia didn't slow down but Ryoki caught up to her and together they cautiously entered the dojo. There were no signs of disturbance in her father's sanctuary and her eyes immediately drifted to the south wall. Hanging in its proper spot like it had been this morning was the white katana. After thoroughly searching the place Ryoki and Olivia headed back up to the house.

"Nobody's here, but the oven was still on." Aesop informed them.

"Well whoever attacked them wasn't lying in wait since all the preparations are started." Kei added.

"Kuina's blade is still in the dojo so dad must have been back in here before anything happened."

"Aesop you and I will go to the other houses just in case someone is there, alright? Olivia you go with Kei down to the docks and see what you can find out. No one in this town would do it so it had to be somebody who came in for the tournament." Ryoki ordered.

The group nodded and got ready to split up, Olivia stopping back by the dojo to pick up her katana. With her purple and her gold katana at her waist she paused for a moment in front of the white one.

"Alright Kuina, let's do this."

Taking the katana down she secured it at her hip and ran back out to join Kei.

The docks were busier than normal and Olivia noticed a few of the contestants from the tournament. Had one of them done it out of bitterness? If they had she would show them what a true defeat was. Nobody messed with her nakama or her family and got away with it.

"Livy, I'm going to ask Sailor-ossan if he's seen anything." Kei said, referring to the old sailor that hung around the docks.

Olivia nodded and continued to walk the docks, eyeing down each ship and its occupants. Some smiled at her while others completely ignored her scrutiny but she didn't let that interfere with her judgement. Who knew what they were dealing with, at least it would appear to be pirates or bounty hunters and not the marines.

Kei returned just as she saw Ryoki and Aesop coming over the horizon. She turned to look at Kei and find out what he had discovered. It turns out there had been a suspicious looking ship in earlier. It had arrived part way through the tournament and someone had come from the direction of town to get aboard but they hadn't left. Half an hour later a large group of men had gotten off and headed into town returning with a few giant chests that seemed to be quite heavy.

"They must have been in the chests."

"Yeah, Sailor-ossan said they set sail about twenty minutes ago. Heading west."

"Ryoki and Aesop are on their way here, we'll let them know and plan our attack. Can you handle the Franky 22?"

"Of course."

Just then the other two boys showed up, Kei's younger sister in tow.

"Rie! You're ok. Thank god. What happened? Where's mum and dad?"

"A bunch of pirates came in over at Livy's there was at least 20 of them. Nobody was prepared and they had sea stone nets. They had Chopper before he could even pop a Rumble ball. Mum told me to run so I did, I was in town trying to get help when Ryoki saw me."

"That fits with Sailor-ossan's story."

"We have a ship that matches the story. It left about twenty minutes ago heading west. I say we follow them, Kei said he can handle the 22, are you all in?"

"Yosh!"

"Alright the 22 is back this way let's go."

The gang headed off down the dock towards the Roronoa lot where the Franky 22 was docked. It had been a birthday present from Franky when Olivia had turned 10. She had never really mastered handling it though since she preferred blades to boats. Rie and Kei spent the entire run there arguing over whether she should be allowed to come or not.

"You're just a kid!"

"So are you, Kei."

"Yeah but I'm 15 you're only 8."

"I'm not staying here by myself. Mum's taught me to navigate some and dad taught me how to punch."

"Fine you can come along, but if there is a fight I want you to hide below."

Keiii!"

"No Rie. Mum would kill me and dock me allowance for life if something happened to you."

"Fine, but I get to help navigate."

In the end the siblings reached an agreement and the 5 of them got aboard the 22 and within minutes were heading west. After all they had their parents to save.


	11. Fight for Family

**Fight for Family**

"Livy, why do you think they took our parents?" Rie asked softly.

"They are famous pirates Rie , they have the highest bounties of any pirate out there now. People could get a lot of money for capturing them."

"But they're retired, why now?"

"I think it has to do with the tournament. A lot of pirates and bounty hunters didn't know where we were. We're a small island and everyone works hard to not make trouble. The tournament brought in people from other islands in the area and someone probably recognized my dad or one of the other's in the crowd. They might have even recognized my name."

"We're going to get them though, right?"

"Of course we are Rie!" Kei interjected. "Don't be silly. After all Kei's Pirates will always save the day."

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes as Kei's comment immediately sparked a fight between the three boys as to what their official pirate crew name should be. With a soft sigh she walked away from her friends and headed to the bow of the ship. She needed to practice.

The skies had darkened, an inky purple bleeding over the sky as they continued across the ocean. Up in the distance a speck of land was visible and Olivia prayed that was where they would find the pirates. She wanted her family back.

"I can see a ship docked at the island ahead." Aesop called out.

"Yosh! On course to the island for Plan: Fight for Family." Kei shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

The ship matched the description the old sailor had given them and Kei guided the Franky 22 in to the south end of the island – out of sight of the ship. They glided in quietly, anchoring down and gathering at the prow.

"We need a plan of attack." Aesop announced.

Four sets of eyes turned to Olivia. Waiting expectantly for her to inform them what to do next.

"Why am I always the one coming up with the plan?"

"Because you are the best at it Livy-chan, my warrior princess."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Ryoki's comment but she knew it was true. Kei might be the best navigator since his mother but he took after his father when it came to planning. Aesop's plans usually were way too elaborate or involved running away. Then there was Ryoki. Ryoki had the capability to create a great plan but the two of them always butted heads over his plans and he had learned to give in and therefore it was quicker for her to come up with them in the first place.

"Alright, they are probably on the ship so we need to get on to it. I need to get closer before figuring out the rest. It will depend on how guarded the ship is."

"My genetic can't-get-off-the-ship disease is acting up" Aesop stammered.

"Fine. You can stay behind to guard the 22. We need to be able to get out of here once we've got them."

"A-alone?"

"Rie will stay with you." Kei replied.

"What? I want to help to." Rie complained.

Olivia could sense a fight starting and apparently Ryoki could as well for he quickly interjected.

"Rie-chan, guarding the ship is super important. Without the Franky 22 we won't be able to leave this island and we will be stranded on it or stuck fighting off all those other pirates."

"Really, Ryoki-kun?" Rie asked, eyes wide with adoration.

"Of course. Would I lie to you, Rie-chan?"

"I'll guard the Franky 22, Olivia. You guys go get my parents."

A few minutes later Ryoki and Olivia were following Kei through the forest to the enemy pirate ship. As they got closer they could hear celebrating going on and Olivia noticed smoke rising through the trees. She could feel the anger rising within, how dare they celebrate at trying to ruin so many lives. The Straw-hats had never hurt innocent people – on purpose at least – and they had long since retired. What angered her even more was that they thought they could afford to relax. When it came to the Straw-hats and their family you could never relax.

Always be prepared. Her father had taught her that. So when they approached the camp Olivia didn't assume that anybody was inebriated or unprepared for battle. She knew her dad could fight quite fine after a few barrels of sake and any one of these men might be the same. Of course her dad could drink as many barrels as he wanted and still handle these scum. Which is why she couldn't understand how they got caught to begin with.

"Alright, it looks like most of them are out here which means the ship should be rather empty. I'll take point, Ryoki and Kei you follow. We will skirt around the camp and come up to the ship along the beach. If we come across any guards take them out quietly. We don't want them to know we are here for as long as possible."

Both boys nodded and the three of them headed back towards the water, they stayed in the shadow of the trees for as long as they could. When the ship was looming above them they had yet to encounter an enemy. Olivia motioned that she was going to start climbing the rope ladder and that they were to keep an eye out.

She was half way up when she heard a soft thwack. Looking down she saw that Ryoki had taken his staff to the back of a pirate's head. Gently Kei and him lowered the unconscious pirate to the ground. There was nowhere to hide him so they just pressed him up close to the ship in the shadows. Olivia landed on the deck with a soft thud and immediately glanced around, hand at her hip. Kei and then Ryoki followed and together they headed for the inner sanctum of the ship.

She pulled out Wadou, not sure whether it was as preparation or as a lucky charm. They were deep within the belly of the ship and Olivia figured her nakama and family were being held captive somewhere close. Just then a pirate with a scar-marked face appeared out of a doorway. He pulled out the gun at his hip and pointed it at the trio but before he could pull the trigger Olivia flicked her wrist and side stepped, a deep red gash appearing on his chest. The scarred pirate fell to the ground, collapsing forward. He'd live.

There was a clamouring above and Olivia could tell their unconscious pirate had been found. There would be a whole swarm of them on them in a matter of seconds and they still hadn't found their parents.

"Hurry" Kei hissed. "The holding cell should be a few feet into the center."

The trio gave up on being stealthy and rushed through the corridors towards the center of the ship. There was a shout from a few feet behind them indicating the scarred pirate had been reached, they were running out of time. If they weren't at the holding cells before the pirates caught up to them Olivia wasn't sure they'd pull it off. She suddenly stopped running and both Kei and Ryoki ran into her. She turned to face them, her face serious.

"Go on, I'll hold them off."

"What?" Kei shouted.

"No way." Ryoki interjected.

"Go! If you don't go now this will be for nothing. I can hold them off for at least five minutes so be sure to be back by then."

The boys looked reluctant to leave her but both were more than well enough aware of her determination to know better than to argue. She had made up her mind and she would stick to it even if it killed her.

"We'll be back in three tops." Ryoki assured her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before rushing off.

Olivia put Wadou's hilt in her mouth, the tang of metal becoming rapidly familiar. Setting herself into position she withdrew her other two katana. A deep calm washed over her, the katana becoming more than a blade in her hand, becoming an extension of who she was. (of who she would be). When the first wave of pirates came around the corner she was ready for them.

"Oni Giri!"

Down went the first half dozen.

She didn't give the rest time to register, time to adjust. She launched herself forward, all three blades cutting through the air. There were pirates all around her and she noticed a handful continuing down the hallway but she couldn't afford to pay them attention. One false move, one lapse of attention meant certain death. All around her blades were clashing and she fought her way to the wall, protecting her back.

"**Tatsumaki!****1**"

No sooner had the shout been made then the majority of the pirates around her fell to the ground. Standing in the middle of the hallway, dark bandana covering green hair and blood dripping down his arm was her father. He looked every bit the demon he was feared to be and Olivia was proud to call him her father.

"Dad! Catch." She shouted.

The white katana went arcing through the air, the hilt landing solidly in Zoro's hand. Together father and daughter took down the remaining pirates.

1Zoro's no sword attack


	12. Rescued

**Rescued**

"Aw no fair. How come Livy got to have all the fun?" Kei whined.

Olivia simply replaced the katana at her hips and flashed Kei a cocky smirk. Kei retaliated by sticking out his tongue, grinning the whole time. Ryoki made his way through the group and shoved Kei playfully on his way past, coming up to Olivia and giving her a careful look; analysing to make sure she wasn't hurt. He took in the blood that was dripping down her arm and the torn shirt but didn't say anything. She would be ok and making a fuss over it would only get him hit.

"We should be going, no point in hanging around here." Nami pointed out.

"Yeah, Aesop and Rie will be wondering what's happening."

"You brought your sister!?"

Ryoki pulled Olivia ahead, getting her to start walking. It was always safest to not be around when Nami got mad. He glanced over his shoulders and gave Kei a sympathetic look as he tried to explain himself to his mother while Luffy just laughed. Eventually Nami calmed down – after docking Kei another two weeks of allowance – and the group of them headed back up on deck.

It turned out the entire crew hadn't come after them and there was a group of six more pirates waiting for them – in front was the pirate Ryoki had knocked out. The group stuttered to a stop, eyeing down the pirates ahead of them. They were easily outnumbered and any one of their group could take out all six.

"Mine!" Kei called.

"Hey! I didn't get to fight either." Ryoki complained.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Kei suggested.

The two boys faced each other, ignorant of the threats coming from the pirates and with fierce determination started to pump their fists for the game. Kei chose paper but Ryoki had chosen scissors and he triumphantly "cut" Kei's paper.

"Best out of three." Kei argued.

Ryoki agreed and once more they prepared for the game. Kei won the second game – his rock beating Ryoki's scissors. It came down to the third and final round. Everyone seemed to be watching to see which boy would win, which boy would get to take on the pirates. Of course during this time the said pirates were too confused to do anything but shout expletives and insults at the gang. Ryoki desperately wanted to take on these thugs, he had pent up energy to burn and he was seeing red – red like the blood dripping from Olivia. On the third count he opened his hand – flat like a sheet of paper – his eyes locked with Kei's dark ones. He looked down to see what the younger boy had chosen. His hand was curled into a fist. Ryoki didn't bother to cover Kei's rock just offered a triumphant smirk and stepped forward.

Ryoki twirled his staff around once, twice before slipping into position. The staff wasn't entirely necessary, he had used it when he was younger to aid in support when he would kick out but practice had given him the control he needed. Still he kept the staff because it often came in handy anyways.

"Ready for more?" he taunted the pirate from before.

With a cry they charged at him. Ryoki kept the staff tucked behind his back and shifted his weight on to his back foot, just before they were about to close in on him he launched himself into the air. Twisting in mid-air he brought his foot firmly down on the leader's head before twisting to connect with another pirate. As he twisted in the air he spun his staff out around taking down another two pirates. Ryoki landed effortlessly, crouched with the staff once again at his back.

Ryoki 's footwork was definitely heir to Sanji's but unlike his father the boy refused to give French cooking terms to each move. Deciding naming your attacks was a waste of time and simply lashed out at anything he could come in contact with, twisting his body expertly through the air and using the staff as support when needed. It didn't take long for him to bring down the six pirates and he was left breathing heavily as his attackers could do nothing more than groan in pain.

"Let's go." He said calmly.

Together they disembarked the ship and headed to the Franky 22 where Aesop and Rie were anxiously waiting. Chopper and Zoro stopped long enough to make sure all the pirates were on the ship before pushing it out into the current.

"Zoro! The shore's this way!" Chopper cried.

Ryoki shook his head in astonishment, he was definitely grateful Olivia hadn't picked up that cumbersome trait. When they came in view of the Franky 22 Rie let out a joyous cry and leapt off the ship and into Luffy's rapidly stretching arms.

"Daddy! You're safe."

"Yosh! It would take more than that to defeat us, Rie-Rie."

"Mum, how did you get caught?" Ryoki asked.

Maia ran a hand through her strawberry-blond waves the bracelets on her wrist jangling and with a sigh she tried to answer her son's question. After all they all had to be wondering how the infamous Mugiwara pirates had gotten caught so easily.

"Well it was all rather unexpected, I'm still not quite sure how it all happened that quickly. Nami and I were bringing the punch out to the main area where your dad had set up a table, he was in the kitchen getting the snacks prepared. Robin was putting up the sign since she wouldn't need a ladder and then there was this crash. I remember turning around and a group of men had come in through the front door."

_FLASHBACK_

Maia dropped the ladle and glasses she had been carrying at the sudden intrusion. They landed in the punch bowl sending sticky orange liquid flying everywhere. Beside her Nami reached instinctively for her thigh but came up empty.

"My Clima-Tact! It's back at the house."

Four or five of the thugs suddenly had them pressed into the corner. Her heart was pounding quickly and she searched desperately for Sanji. Suddenly arms were sprouting out of the intruders' backs but before Robin could yell clutch a gray net had been tossed over her. Immediately the extra limbs disappeared and Robin fell to the floor with a pained cry. Sea Stone.

"Maia!" Sanji screamed, coming out of the kitchen.

All around them it was chaos. Chopper was also already under a net, sea stone as well presumably, and there were two pirates holding guns to Franky's back – his weak spot. Distantly she heard Nami yelling at Rie to run as the room filled with smoke from Usopp's attacks and Zoro rushed in two katana drawn and flashing. Suddenly Luffy's voice rang out clear over it all.

"Stop!"

The chaos melted away temporarily as everyone in the room couldn't help but obey. A look passed between captain and first mate and Zoro re-sheathed his katana before dropping them on to the destroyed couch.

"We'll go with you." Luffy stated calmly.

"What!? Luffy we can take them." Usopp argued, slingshot still drawn.

"Put it down Usopp, we're going with them."

Usopp's slingshot fell from his hand but the look he gave Luffy showed that he still didn't know why he was doing it.

"We can't continue this here, the kids will be back soon and they don't need to be a part of it. It's not their fight."

One of the pirates pressed a cloth to her face – it smelled foul – and she struggled to breathe. Then everything went black. She woke up in the holding cell.


	13. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

"I'm fine."

"Just let Chopper look at you, Livy."

Olivia rolled green-blue eyes as her boyfriend continued to try to get her to go see the little doctor. He had spent the majority of the trip back to Fuki Itsu trying to do so and she knew once they got off the Franky 22 – thus having more space to move around – he would only try harder.

"It's just a scratch or two Ryoki. You're overreacting."

"That's a lot of blood for just a scratch, let the doctor look at you or your father will make you."

"Leave my dad out of this, I'm old enough to decide when I need to see a doctor."

"Please, Olivia."

Olivia could hear the pleading tone in Ryoki's voice, she knew he was worried and that should have been enough to make her see Chopper. The only reason other than pride that was keeping her from doing so was fear of what the tiny reindeer would say. Last time she had seen him after a fight she had been reprimanded and then banned from training for a week.

"Alright, I'll let him look when we get back to the house." She conceded.

In the end there was no point in arguing further, she didn't want to hurt Ryoki. Not to mention the minute her dad got involved she'd have no choice. For someone who refused to see the doctor himself he was certainly adamant when it came to her. Her answer appeased Ryoki and he let out a sigh of relief before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I agree to see Chopper and that's all I get?"

"Hmm I suppose I could give you a bit more since you're so good and all" Ryoki replied with a smirk.

Olivia let herself be pulled closer, letting Ryoki take control. His hands slipped into her hair, being careful to not press against her arm. He cradled her head gently as his lips came down over hers, soft at first but with growing passion as she responded. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, urging him to enter which he did. His tongue was hot in her mouth and she moaned and pressed tighter to his chest. Her senses were dampening, the outside world fading away and all she could feel was Ryoki pressed against her, his mouth moving with hers. All she could smell was Ryoki and the slightest undertones of sweat. When the kiss ended she was light-headed – partially due to blood loss – and she feared she had a dopey grin on her face.

That's when she noticed the small ship was rocking more than the small waves warranted. She heard the familiar sound of a blade slicing the air and immediately turned to its source. Her dad and Sanji were going at it, insults flying through the air along with their attacks. Although it wasn't altogether unusual for the two to be fighting it had been awhile since they had fought physically to this extent. She glanced at Ryoki but he seemed to be just as unsure as she was as to why their dad's were trying to mutilate each other.

"Olivia-chan can do what she wants, kelp boy." Sanji sneered, a blade coming a breath away from his precious blond locks.

"_Your_ son is molesting her, target face!"

Olivia had to groan as the reason for the fight became apparent. She should have realized that the most likely cause of a sudden and violent fight would be her relationship with Ryoki. She looked around for her mum for help and wasn't surprised to see her standing off to the side watching the whole exchange with a serene smile on her lips.

"Mama, stop him." She pleaded when she caught her eye.

Robin gave her an indulgent smile before crossing her arms and murmuring a few words. Dozens of arms blossomed all over the legendary swordsman, enough to stall his movements and allow for further intervention in the form of Maia.

"Sanji, enough. Don't aggravate the situation." Sanji's wife urged, striding forward to rest a hand on his shoulder.

The two men continued to glare at each other but reluctantly, almost petulantly, ceased fighting. If she weren't so annoyed Olivia might have found it amusing. But annoyed she was. She had been dating Ryoki for several years now and it was about time her father accepted the fact. She was tired of a death match erupting every time her and Ryoki touched.

"Land ho!"

Olivia was pulled out of her musings by Rie's excited cry and the promise of land reminded her of her promise once they got on land. Internally she grumbled about the impending look over by Chopper, she should tell the reindeer Zoro had gotten injured as punishment for his constant fights over Ryoki and her. Suddenly an idea occurred to her and she was eager to get back to the house to try it out. Ryoki noticed the sudden change in her demeanour and looked at her curiously but she simply smiled. He'd find out soon enough.

After docking the Franky 22 the group headed back to the Roronoa cottage to re-group and of course continue on with the planned celebrations. They had no sooner crossed the threshold when Zoro was turning to the small doctor, demanding he check Olivia out.

"No!"

"Livy?" Ryoki exclaimed but a quick look and he understood.

"Olivia, you need to let him look at you."

"I will, but only if you promise me something."

Zoro could tell his daughter was planning something and his instinct for survival warred with his innate desire to give her anything she wanted. She was at an advantage in any bargaining because after all she was his daughter and therefore stubborn enough to refuse treatment and he just wouldn't allow that.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost afraid.

"I'll go see Chopper right now, and even follow his orders if you promise to accept my relationship with Ryoki."

Zoro was stunned by Olivia's request. He had not been expecting that, he probably should have since she rarely requested anything superficial. He looked at his daughter, she was standing tall, her blue-green eyes determined and he knew she wasn't going to back down. Still, he couldn't help but try to get her to.

"He's a punk, Livy-chan. You can do better." He tried.

"I don't care if he's a punk. Do you think you would be a dad's first choice for their daughter? He's wonderful and I love him daddy."

The young swordswoman's words caused his heart to ache. He had always known that she couldn't stay his little girl forever, known since he had first held her nothing more than a few pounds in his arms. He had known some boy would come along and she would give her heart away he just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Then again, he hadn't been much older when he had fallen in love and when a Roronoa fell in love, it was for good.

"Alright, but if he breaks your heart I will kill him."

Olivia seemed to understand this was the best she was going to get from him and she offered him a grin before throwing her bloodied arms around his neck in a quick hug. Seconds later she was gone, Chopper frantically dabbing at her wounds with antiseptic wash. Ryoki was standing beside her – the two of them talking comfortably, Ryoki's fingers idly playing with a strand of dark green hair. I guess it was time to let his baby girl go.


	14. Goals and Dreams

**Goals and Dreams**

Several pairs of eyes watched as blades flashed through the air, metal clashing as the fighters blocked and parried. The two fighters moved as if in an intricately choreographed dance, twisting and turning around each other, coming together only to break apart. The dance continued on, a struggle between the two with no clear winner until a dazzling white sword was held still against tanned flesh.

Three katana were lowered in defeat and the blade was taken away from the flushed skin, not leaving a single mark. The white blade was re-sheathed along with its two companions and the instructor turned to face his students. Behind him his opponent tugged a clip out of her hair in frustration, letting the dark green hair cascade down her back.

Olivia set her katana against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair, hey eyes were on her father as he went over their fight with the students. This was not the first time she had duelled her father and while she had managed to get in a few hits she had yet to land the finishing blow. She could defeat every swordsman on this island and so far any who came to it with the sole exception of her father. Roronoa Zoro was the world's greatest swordsman and he wasn't going to give that title up easily, not even for his daughter.

"Good fight Livy, but you need to relax still."

Zoro had separated the students into pairs and they were currently sparring – with bamboo sticks of course. The students were beginners and Olivia idly watched a young boy with blue-black hair drop his makeshift katana. The boy was knocked off his feet by his sparring partner and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout but he picked the bamboo back up and once again settled into position. She felt like the little boy, knocked down and wanting to pout but still determined to keep trying.

"It's a fight dad, how can I relax?" she grumbled.

"You're too stiff still, I know it's a fight but you need to feel the strength of the katana run through you. If you're all tensed up it won't flow and you'll never be able to defeat me."

"I'll beat you." She vowed.

"I don't doubt it but for now go wash up. The brat will be here soon."

Olivia stuck her tongue out before moving to put her katana away. After the kidnapping incident Zoro had bought her her very own third katana. She was only allowed to use Kuina's on special occasions, until she could beat him then the white blade would become her own. She hurried back to the house since as her father had pointed out Ryoki would be coming soon. True to his word Zoro had done his best to accept the relationship she had with Ryoki but he still refused to refer to the boy by his name, instead favouring nicknames such as "brat" or "punk". Olivia didn't let it bother her, after all the green haired man still refused to refer to Sanji by his given name as well.

Robin sat on the window seat with a leather-bound copy of Utopia in her hands. The Thomas Moore book was a favourite of hers and this copy was well-read. The pages thick with age and use, the binding worn and falling open to her favourite passage. The sounds of the back door sliding open drew her attention and she looked up, one long finger automatically moving to mark her spot. She recognized the light tread of Olivia and noted the quickness to her step. Her azure eyes flicked to the clock and as she thought it was only twenty minutes until Ryoki was supposed to be showing up.

"How was training, dear?" she called down the hallway.

"Good, apparently I need to relax. How am I supposed to relax when dad's coming at me with three katana?"

Robin chuckled at the obvious exasperation in her daughter's voice. At 18, Olivia was eager to surpass her father but knew it would take longer. She had a habit of taking his advice first with annoyance and then once she had time to mull it over work on it with the dame dedication Zoro had always done his training. Right now she was still in the annoyance stage.

"You'll do it fine next time. For now go and clean up, enjoy your shower. I'll keep Ryoki occupied if he shows up early."

Olivia thanked her before disappearing back down the hall and into the bathroom. A few moments later the sound of running water could be heard. Today was the 2 year anniversary for Ryoki and Olivia and the young man had informed Olivia he had an entire afternoon planned for them. Robin had a feeling that today was going to be special for more than just being an anniversary and couldn't help but be excited for her daughter. Robin contemplated the evening a bit more before getting up to prepare some sweet tea.

Five minutes before he was due there was a quick knock on the door and Robin looked out the window to see Ryoki standing at the front door. She unfolded herself from the bench seat and putting her book down headed for the door. She opened the door to Ryoki, standing slightly awkwardly hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. His hair was a spiky mess but she could tell he had made an effort to control a bit more than normal.

"Hello Ryoki-kun. Olivia is just getting ready, come on in."

The boy nodded politely and slipped off his shoes before moving into the sitting room. Ryoki was more than familiar with the house after all he spent almost as much time here as he did at his own house but today he seemed to be slightly uneasy. He sat down on the couch smoothing his shirt – a button up that Robin was sure was new.

"Would you like some sweet tea? I made some just now."

"I'd love some, thank you Robin-san."

Olivia could hear Ryoki telling her mum about Sanji's restaurant and how it had been doing lately. Ryoki worked as a server there, pulling the occasional shift in the kitchen. She checked her appearance in the mirror quickly before leaving her room, eager to get the outing started.

Ryoki was sitting on the couch but stood as soon as she came in. He had on a deep red button down shirt on that made his orange hair even brighter. He wore a pair of dark jeans with his running shoes and he possessed such a casual elegance that Olivia felt her heart speed up slightly.

"Olivia-san, you look gorgeous." Ryoki breathed, a smile stretching across his face.

While used to the heartfelt compliments of her boyfriend Olivia still found her face flushed as Ryoki continued to smile at her with an unnerving intensity. She cast an eye over her ensemble – she had on a short black skirt with purple leggings and a pair of her mother's knee high boots. Underneath a black lace camisole she had on a tank top the same shade of purple as her leggings. Her hair was swept up and pinned with black lacquered chopsticks. A few strands falling loose.

"You look beautiful, dear. Have fun."

Olivia smiled at her mum before following Ryoki out the door. There was a good-sized picnic basket sitting in front of the door and Ryoki picked it up with one hand, offering the other to her. Their fingers intertwined and Ryoki gave a slight squeeze as they started down the path. When they got around the corner Ryoki suddenly stopped and pulled her closer. Before Olivia had a chance to say anything Ryoki's mouth was sliding over hers. She automatically tilted her head to improve access, Ryoki's tongue prodding, seeking entrance. She complied and the wet warmth of his tongue filled her mouth, his taste invading her senses.

Olivia let him have control for a moment before fighting for it, her tongue wrestling his and her hands slipping under his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. Her hands slipped up his back, feeling the strength of the sinewy muscles that lay beneath the taut pull of skin. Suddenly Ryoki was ending the contact, pulling away and gently removing her hands.

"Hey" she protested weakly.

"Not now Livy, and certainly not here."

"You started it."

"It's not my fault you look so damn gorgeous. I couldn't resist."

His words accompanied by the stunning smile he was flashing her had Olivia wanting to ravish Ryoki all the more but with a sigh she dropped her hands in surrender. Ryoki dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before bending down to pick up the basket he had previously dropped.

"So where are we headed."

Ryoki didn't answer just smiled but when he suddenly turned off the path she knew the answer. A few moments later they came to the clearing that had always been her special spot. Her fingers trailed, almost reverently, over the large boulder that had been her chair through many books and musings. Ryoki put the basket on the boulder, reaching in to pull out a blanket, spreading it out at the base. Olivia settled on the blanket, her legs under her and her back to the rock as Ryoki laid out the food he had brought.

There seemed to be a feast within its straw confines as he pulled out item after item. When he was done Olivia couldn't help but stare at the spread in front of her. There was onigiri, shrimp, salmon, fried vegetables, an assortment of sushi, small sandwiches and that wasn't even getting into dessert.

"Wow, think you got enough food here, Ryo?"

Ryoki just shrugged as he settled cross-legged beside her.

"I wanted you to have options."

Olivia smiled and accepted the chopsticks he handed her, expertly picking up a piece of crab sushi and popping it in her mouth. She chewed the piece of food slowly, enjoying the different flavours as they erupted in her mouth.

"Did your dad make this or was it you? She asked after she finished chewing.

"Me. Why? Is it bad? If it's bad you don't need to eat it." Ryoki answered, starting to panic a little.

"Relax Ryo, it's delicious. I was just curious."

Olivia calmed him with a kiss on the cheek before reaching for a piece of salmon. It was as delicious as the sushi and she eagerly reached for another piece. As she brought the fish to her mouth she noticed Ryoki was still watching her.

"It's good Ryoki but I can't eat it all myself."

"Oh right." Ryoki stammered, a tad flustered.

Olivia chuckled as he shoved a mouthful of rice into his mouth, his cheeks tinged the slightest bit pink. Ryoki finally seemed to be satisfied that the food was to her tastes and started to relax as they continued to eat. They took their time eating, enjoying the variety of foods Ryoki had prepared, each one seeming to taste better than the previous. Olivia was surprised when Ryoki handed her the last sandwich, it had really looked like too much food to eat. Of course there was still dessert but they both agreed to put that off for a bit so to properly enjoy it.

"This was delicious. You did a great job, thank you." Olivia thanked her boyfriend with a smile.

"Anything for you, Livy-chan."

Olivia twisted around to place a kiss on his lips, not arguing when Ryoki gripped her neck deepening it. Soon she had slipped into his lap, hands caressing his shoulders as she angled her head to get better access. Her tongue slid against his, seeking out his taste evident through the flavours of the meal they had just shared. He was sweet and spicy, a perfect paradox of tastes and sensations.

Her hands dropped to his chest, fingers working quickly to free the buttons of the red shirt letting it fall open to expose tanned, taut flesh. His smooth was skin with the exception of one raised scar below his left collarbone which she recognized as her own work from a previous fight. Her fingers trailed over it, caressing it softly with her touch. A silent apology that she knew wasn't necessary. Their lips broke apart and she mouthed her way down the side of his neck, nuzzling the juncture where his scent was the strongest and she could feel the steady pulse of his life against her lips.

Ryoki let out a soft moan, his hand still at her neck, kneading while the other slipped under her shirt tracing patterns into her side. She shivered lightly under his touch, sweet chills running up her spine and she arched into him seeking further contact. He removed his hands to push the lace camisole off her shoulders, tossing it on to the boulder behind him. He took the opportunity to shed his shirt as well before his hands returned to caress her shoulders, smoothing their way down her arms. He dipped his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss, gently manoeuvring her onto her back on the blanket.

Olivia's skin was soft under his touch as he trailed fingers gently down her neck feeling the flutter of her pulse against the pads of his fingers. He pulled back slightly to let his gaze take her in, her cheeks slightly flushed and her hair loose from the chopsticks. She looked like a goddess and in that moment he knew he would be content to be able to see her every day of his life. Olivia it seemed was less than content with his admiration.

"Stop staring already and kiss me." She snapped, reaching up.

Ryoki laughed and captured her mouth with a growl, feeling her giggle more than hearing it. Her hands slid around to his back and he could feel them tracing the contours of his shoulder blades, tracing down his spine. Her hands sent sparks through his system and he ached to touch her, to feel her as she was feeling him. He reached under her tank top, her flesh warm to his touch, tracing meaningless patterns across her stomach and feeling the muscles twitch and quiver under his touch. His hand snaked higher, feeling the edge of her bra – more lace judging by the feel of it. He groaned into the kiss, a mental image of Olivia in the bra conjured up and bright behind his eyelids. Their mouths continued to move together as he fumbled with her bra, getting the clasp undone with minimal difficulty. With the scrap of material undone he was able to slip his hands under and her breast was filling his palm. He gave a soft squeeze, thumb experimentally flicking over the tight nipple. Olivia arched up into him in response and so he did it again.

Ryoki was aware somewhere in the back of his mind that while it might feel like they were secluded in the small clearing it was less than private. However this was in the back of his mind and right now he was more focused on the feel of Olivia in his arms. Olivia whose hands were currently sliding around his waist to pop the button open on his jeans. She had the zipper down before it could register in his head and was pushing impatiently at the waist of his jeans. Her actions sparked something in his head and it dawned on him just where they were exactly.

"Whoa, slow down, Liv." He murmured, capturing her wrists.

Olivia complied and he figured the same realization was hitting her. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, fastening her bra again as she did.

"Oops, guess that one was my fault." She said wryly.

Ryoki chuckled as they got their clothes back into order and worked on calming their breaths. Looking over he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, grasping her chin delicately he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"Ready for dessert?" he asked indicating the food that was still laid out.


	15. Nakama and News

Zoro said goodbye to the last student before locking up the supply closet. He thought about the earlier duel with Olivia, a grin crossing his face as he absentmindedly cleaned up. She had improved so much over the years and he no longer had to hold back. He could go full out with her up until the end and one of these days it was going to be him with a blade at his throat. He both feared and looked forward to that day. The day she no longer needed him.

He was on his way to the weight room in the back when the baby den den mushi they kept in the dojo went off.

"Hello?"

"Don't forget that we are having dinner at Long Nose-san's, you don't have time for a full training session."

His wife's voice came through the den den clearly, getting straight to the point as was her customer. Zoro grunted in annoyance, if he couldn't do a full session there was no point. He'd just have to double up on the next one.

"Why are we going again?" he grumbled.

"Because they are our nakama and they invited us." Robin responded with a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll be there shortly." He replied before hanging up.

With a longing glance at his weights Zoro closed up the dojo and headed back to the small cottage. He slipped in through the back door and was greeted with the sight of Robin in her silk robe heading into the shower. It was black with lilac sakura blossoms patterned down the side. His eyes immediately traveled to her toned legs which were exposed to mid-thigh. Even after 17 years of marriage she could still take his breath away.

He let out a wolf whistle, an appreciative grin curving his lips. Robin offered him a sultry smile before disappearing into the bathroom. A second later her hand popped back out indicating with one slender finger for him to join her. With a growl he stalked over, stripping along the way.

"Aesop dear could you bring the extra chairs in from the back."

Aesop looked up from his hand held console at his mother's request.

"Sure mum." He said, relinquishing his seat on the couch.

Tossing his game in his room he went in search of the spare chairs. Everyone would be arriving shortly and Kaya was in a flurry of movement making sure everything was in order for the dinner. Aesop didn't understand why she got so worked up; it was just a simple dinner with friends and not a big special event. He was just bringing in the last chair when the door opened and Kei's parents walked in. Their group of friends were more like family and had long since stopped knocking. Everyone's house was open to everyone.

Of course each house had an area that was off-limits without permission. In his house it was his dad's workshop because of the dangerous things within. When he was younger he had snuck in with Kei once – it had been the other boy's idea, one that Aesop had tried to argue against – the ordeal hadn't exactly turned out well. To be honest it had been a horrible disaster that had resulted in the workshop door being blown off its hinges and an hour long lecture from his dad.

"Aesop! How are you?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

"I'm good Luffy. Where's Kei and Rie?" Aesop asked, looking for the siblings behind the two adults.

"Who knows, off having adventures." Luffy replied with a laugh.

Nami rolled her eyes at her husband's answer since he knew where they were and had simply chosen to overlook the details of it as per usual.

"Kei has gone to pick up Shanna they should be here soon and Rie was out with friends today so one of the mother's is dropping her off."

Aesop nodded and continued to set up the chairs. So Kei's girlfriend was coming, it wasn't that he didn't like her. Shanna was a great girl and lots of fun to be around it was just that with everyone pairing up Aesop felt left out. Other than Rie he was the only one without a partner and since Rie was only 10 – no matter how mature and smart she was – she had an excuse. The odd thing about it was he didn't even want a girlfriend right now, sure it would be nice to have someone like him enough to want to be with him but he was quite content to be on his own. It was only when he saw Kei or Ryoki looking so happy with their girls that he felt like maybe he was missing out on something.

Kaya came out to greet the Monkeys and after exchanging hugs asked if they wanted a drink. As soon as they said what they wanted Aesop let his mother know he would get them. She smiled thankfully at him and he made a mental note to ask for the goggles he had his eyes on after dinner.

He fished the lemonade out of the fridge and began pouring glasses. Back in the main room he could hear Luffy yelling for his dad to come out and the answering call coming from his dad's workshop. Aesop brought the drinks out, handing them out before once again claiming his spot on the couch.

Luffy had disappeared, presumably to the workshop and the two mothers were in the middle of planning a shopping trip to a nearby island. He hoped Kei or Rie showed up soon. Then, as if his prayers were answered he heard the familiar voice of Kei's younger sister calling goodbye to her friend. A few seconds later the ten year old girl appeared in front of them.

While Rie was in fact only ten years old she did not look it. Despite being 7 years his senior she was as smart as the rest of them and dressed with a maturity that displayed her individuality. Over the last year she had gotten into a dress shirt and tie phase and today was no exception. She wore an aquamarine dress shirt that reminded him of Franky's hair and a black and hot pink striped tie. Her tangerine hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the side locks down framing her freckled face. She had on a dark jean skirt with black lace up boots and just a hint of eye shadow that matched her shirt.

"Hey everybody" she said, brushing hair out of her face with a smile.

That's when he noticed it, only a minute before Nami did.

"Monkey D. Rie what the hell have you done to your face?"

Rie's smile faltered and Aesop wished he could run away but feared incurring the wrath of Nami so he settled for making himself as small and inconspicuous as possible. Nami was on her feet, hands on her hips in a pose that the entire island knew and feared. Aesop was impressed that Rie was still standing because surely the look she was getting should have knocked her out.

"It's just a piercing mum." Rie explained, a tad desperately.

The young girl was sporting a brand new gold ring in her eyebrow, the area slightly red indicating its newness. Daughter and mother argued back and forth, Nami slightly appeased when she found out Rie hadn't done it herself. The argument ended with Rie being docked a month's allowance and a vengeful promise that the piercing shop was going to pay for doing such a thing to a ten year old girl without a parent's permission. After that Nami calmed down and even begrudgingly admitted it looked good.

Kei and Shanna were the next to arrive, hand in hand with Kei wearing a dopey grin that Aesop equally envied and mocked. Shanna was no sooner through the door when Rie had bounded over – in true Monkey family fashion – to show off her new piercing. Shanna's peach lipstick smoothed lips fell open and her hand immediately went to the gray ring in her eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry Nami-san. I swear I didn't tell her to do it." Kei's girlfriend apologized.

"Don't worry Shanna, I know you didn't. My daughter did this all on her own which is why she's getting punished all on her own." Nami reassured the teenager.

Shanna breathed a sigh of relief while Kei laughed.

"Looks good RieRie, did you cry?" Kei teased her, giving her tie a tug.

"I did not. I'm not a baby like you." Rie retaliated.

Kei laughed some more before heading over to join Aesop on the couch.

"Aesop, how's it going? Did you beat level 5 yet?" Kei asked, referring to the game he had been playing earlier.

The two boys were still discussing strategies when Sanji and Maya showed up leaving Zoro and Robin as the only ones left to come. The blond cook suggested rather rudely that Zoro had gotten lost between the dojo and the cottage. Kaya played with her fingers nervously as she glanced between the front door and the clock. Dinner was ready and she didn't want it to get cold but it would be rude to start before all the guests arrived. She was saved from having to decide what to do however by the arrival of the missing couple.

"Sorry we are late, we lost track of time." Robin apologized, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Kaya waved off the apology before ushering everyone to the table. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of her nakama eating. Growing up on her own meals had always been a solitary thing and the first time she had eaten with the Strawhats she had been so overwhelmed Luffy had gotten most of her dinner. They were such a boisterous crew, never a dull moment and that included meal times.

The group had expanded since then but nothing had changed. Looking around the table she couldn't help but smile. Down at one end Luffy narrowly missed getting his stretching arm impaled by both Sanji and Zoro's forks. Laughing at the whole thing he didn't seem to notice his daughter swipe a chunk of meat off his own plate. Beside Rie Shanna was pushing the black plastic frames of her glasses up as she scowled at Kei, her gray eyes a storm of passion. Kei meekly handed her the roll he had taken much to Aesop's amusement. The newest addition to their group simply took the roll and proceeded to butter it.

Shanna had violet hair that fell in a straight curtain to her shoulders, her bangs cut bluntly across the front, almost hiding the gray eyebrow ring. She was a tough girl but that was a given, you needed to be to roll with this crowd.

"Is everything alright, Kaya?" her husband asked.

She turned to the man who had captured her heart all those years ago.

"It's perfect. I was just thinking how special we are to have such a great family."

Usopp was about to say something when a couple of unexpected guests burst into the room. Olivia and Ryoki were hand in hand both wearing huge smiles, Olivia's eyes suspiciously bright.

"Momma, daddy. We're engaged!"


	16. the Day

**The Day**

Olivia woke up with a start, unsure what it was that had caused her to wake so suddenly. A quick glance around eliminated something external and it only took a glance at the calendar on her wall to figure out why she had woken herself up. Today was her wedding day.

* * *

Zoro sat in the corner of the room he shared with Robin, legs crossed in front of him. He looked over at his wife but she was sound asleep, the disaster of the impending day not tormenting her. Meanwhile, ironically he couldn't sleep a wink. How could he? Today was the day he gave his daughter away.

* * *

Ryoki was awoken by the sound of someone pounding on his door. Blearily he stumbled out of bed and across to the door. He opened the door to see his father standing there dressed in a pair of slacks and a sky blue dress shirt, his hair impeccable as always.

"I knew you wouldn't be up yet. Come on you need to get ready, you haven't forgotten what day it is, have you?" Sanji asked.

Ryoki stared at his father, hearing the words and understanding them but still not sure why Sanji was there. Instinctively his hand went to his hip searching out his packet of cigarettes only to realize he was in a pair of boxers and therefore there was no jean pocket holding the usual pack.

"Dad, I've got plenty of time." He finally grumbled, turning back into the room.

Ryoki found a discarded pair of jeans on the floor and dug a cigarette out, lighting it before straightening up. There was no way his father could really think he had forgotten what today was. It was a day he had been looking forward to ever since he had proposed over a year ago. He wasn't going to forget his wedding day that easily, not when the bride was his perfect match in all things.

Sanji took out his own cigarette taking a drag before checking his watch. He seemed to accept Ryoki's claim of time for he didn't push him to start getting ready. Instead, he simply informed him breakfast was ready and headed back downstairs. Once his father disappeared Ryoki flopped back down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. He could see his tux hanging on the closet door, sealed in the protective plastic it had came in, he remembered the ordeal it had been to get it fitted and to have a shirt colour chosen and of course the tie to go with it.

He had heard rumours about "bridezillas" and horror stories about the mothers but what he hadn't been expecting was for the trouble to come from his father. He should have known, Sanji took exceptional pride in his appearance and wanted the same for Ryoki. This had naturally extended to his wedding and if Olivia hadn't stepped in he would have planned the whole thing. As it was he was catering the dinner, organized rides and had hosted the rehearsal dinner at their restaurant the night before.

But all of the nagging and tedious decisions and planning were in the past now. Today was the day and, truth be told, he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Momma, where's Nami? She's supposed to be doing my hair and makeup." Olivia called from the bathroom.

She had just stepped out of the shower and was wrapped in a fluffy terrycloth robe her dark green hair damp around her shoulders. She had gotten her nails done the night before and she carefully examined the French manicure. They still seemed foreign on her hands, as if it wasn't her own she were looking at. They were definitely coming off after today, she couldn't imagine trying to handle her katana with them on. But this evening wasn't about fighting, it was about her and Ryoki and for that she would gladly wear them.

"She just called to say she'll be here soon. Come have something to eat."

Olivia lifted her bangs with a puff of breath before leaving the bathroom. She was anxious, ready to have everything in place. She wanted to marry Ryoki, had wanted to for a long time now and their yearlong engagement – at Zoro's pleading – had lasted long enough. As she ate her mind drifted back to when they had first announced their engagement.

_Flashback_

"Momma, daddy. We're engaged!" Olivia exclaimed with a grin.

She and Ryoki were met with ten pairs of shocked eyes boring into them from around the table. Her mother was the first to recover her lips curving into a knowing smile and Olivia realized she hadn't been as shocked as she had first assumed. The former archaeologist rose from her seat gracefully and came around the table to envelop her daughter in a warm hug. She was grateful for her mother's easy acceptance, Robin had probably knew Ryoki was going to ask before even he did but ever since Ryoki had asked the all important question it hadn't been her mother's reaction she had been worried about.

"Daddy?" she asked carefully.

She looked around her mother to meet her father's gaze, her grip tightening on Ryoki's hand. His thumb smoothed up and down on the back of her hand and she dared to hold her father's gaze. Zoro was staring at her blankly and she feared he had gone into shock. Calling for him again he shook his head and blinked, breaking whatever comatose trance he had fallen into. His eyes sparked and when they met hers again they were almost pleading. Or as close as Zoro got to pleading.

"You're too young, Livy. You can't be engaged."

"I'm 18, daddy and like it or not I am engaged. I love Ryoki and he loves me, how old we are isn't important."

Her words didn't seem to please her father but he acknowledged her commitment and she could tell that he would support her decision even if he wished it weren't happening. When she reminded him that it was only an engagement and they weren't getting married right off he seemed to relax and even offered his congratulations which was quickly followed by a threat to Ryoki to treat her right or else. Once Zoro accepted it everyone else freely offered their congratulations as if its existence was hinged on the legendary swordsman's reaction. Sanji grinned and immediately started to organize an engagement celebration at the restaurant. Olivia turned back to her fiancé, _fiancé she had a fiancé_, as the usual chatter resumed around them.

"I love you." She said softly, following it up with a quick kiss.

_End flashback_

"Where's the princess of the day?" Nami called from the front of the house.

"In here, navigator-san." Robin answered.

The tangerine-haired mother followed Robin's voice into the kitchen where both Olivia and Robin still sat. Olivia smiled at Nami when she came in and held out her hands for the cursory inspection of her nails. Nami nodded, satisfied that her work was still intact and sat down with a smile as she accepted a cup of coffee from Robin.

"Excellent, when you're finished here we can get to work on your hair I want to blow it out to start with."

"Whatever you say oh wise one." Olivia replied, grinning as she did.

The three women sat and talked about what was left to be done as Olivia finished off her breakfast. The wedding ceremony didn't start until early evening but there were still lots to be done in preparation. She was glad Nami and her mum was here with her because without their expertise she would be sure to be panicking. As it were she could already feel the flutters of butterflies in her stomach. So many things could go wrong and she wanted it all to run smoothly. She wished she could run out to the dojo, go through some exercises but not only did she not have the time Nami was bound to kill her if she tried.

When Olivia finished eating she moved to her room with Nami to begin styling her hair. Robin had pressed a kiss to her cheek before rushing out to check up on set-up. The wedding was being held outside in a meadow behind Aesop's house and chairs and a canopy had to be put up. Nami ushered her into a seat in front of her mirror and started pulling various things out of the large bag she had with her. There were bottles and sprays of various sizes and a hair dryer that Usopp had rigged to dry faster and quieter. Rummaging through her products Nami pulled out a medium sized spray bottle and covered Olivia's hair in a fine mist of whatever it was. She didn't bother asking as she trusted the older woman and as long as it turned out looking good she didn't care.

"Nervous, Liv?" Nami asked softly.

"I trust you."

"That's not what I meant, sweetie." Nami replied with a roll of her eyes.

Olivia met her eyes in the mirror, chocolate cinnamon ones looking into the depths of her blue-green irises and seeing all the nerves and fear that lay beneath the surface. She nodded once.

"I've got just the thing. I'll be right back." Nami suddenly proclaimed.

The former navigator dashed down the hall and could be heard rummaging around in the kitchen opening drawers and the fridge. She wasn't gone long and when she returned she was carrying a small bowl a yellowish mixture inside. Olivia looked at it sceptically.

"I'm not eating that."

Nami just laughed and shook her head.

"It's not food, Liv. It's a facemask. Chopper and Sanji came up with recipe back when I was pregnant with Ryoki and stressing out a lot. It's very soothing and does wonders for your skin."

Olivia was still hesitant but allowed her godmother to spread a thick layer of the mixture over her face, being careful not to get any on her mouth or in her eyes. Whatever was in it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know, it was cold and other than a faint smell of vanilla odourless.

"Now just close your eyes relax and let me work some magic."

Olivia did as she was told and before her hair was even half dry she felt calmer.

* * *

Ryoki pulled on the sleeve of his tuxedo nervously, resisting the urge to light a cigarette. He was under strict orders not to smoke until after the ceremony so as not to smell like the nicotine sticks. He had easily agreed to it when it had been suggested but he hadn't taken into consideration how nerve-racking it would be waiting for everything to start. The guests had arrived and the chairs were almost full, just the ones awaiting the immediate family left empty. Olivia and him and decided against a bridal party as choosing between their friends would simply be too difficult. Instead it would only be the two of them up at the front, standing under a wooden arch commissioned by Franky just for the occasion.

"Showtime, luv." His mother said, walking up to him.

"You look gorgeous, mum." Ryoki replied with a smile.

Maia wore a jade green halter dress, the bottom hem trailing down to the left on a diagonal from just above her knees. The thin material hugged her figure and around her neck were two strands of bronzed pearls making her skin appear even more tanned. She waved off the compliment but smiled lovingly and Ryoki had the feeling she was fighting off tears.

"Ready?" she asked.

Ryoki nodded and smoothing his tuxedo out one last time made his way to the bottom of the aisle. He saw Sanji leading Robin to her seat before taking his own and started his walk down the grass. When he got to the front he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before stepping up to take his spot eyes immediately fixed to where Olivia would emerge. A signal was given and Brooke began to play the familiar tune as everyone stood, turning to be able to watch the bride enter. At his first glance his heart caught in his throat; she looked stunning.

Her wedding gown was a simple white halter with a fitted bodice. The skirt floated over her hips and down around her legs swishing slightly with every step. His eyes traveled up her body taking in the lightly tanned flesh that seemed to glow. Her dark green hair which was normally down straight or up in a ponytail cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls, framing her heart-shaped face. She wore minimal makeup, even on this day, and it was in natural tones simply highlighting the natural beauty she possessed. Her ears were adorned with simple gold loops and there was a pale lavender flower blossom in her ear. He had a matching blossom in the lapel of his jacket. She was a vision of beauty and grace as she glided down the aisle on her father's arm. Their eyes had locked as soon as she started to walk and they hadn't looked away yet. The blue-green irises were bright with emotion, the blue shining brighter than normal as a smile graced her rose-stained lips. He couldn't look away, wouldn't have been able to even if he had wanted, which he didn't. Not now, not ever.

She broke eye contact once they reached the end of the aisle, turning to Zoro with a loving smile. The swordsman had her hands in his, his grip tight and Ryoki could tell how hard it was for him to let his daughter go. His bride whispered something to her father and he chuckled before kissing both of her cheeks and finally releasing her hands. Their eyes met and he saw the message as clear as when he had spoken it over a year ago. _You hurt her and you will regret it._ Ryoki nodded imperceptibly to the other man before collecting the slender hand of his soon to be wife. As they both turned to face the priest he had a feeling that his life was just beginning.

**The End**


End file.
